I'm With You
by Tamakia'gss
Summary: Epilogue upCOMPLETE! Leena is stood up on a date, Bit drives her home. What will happen? Please R&R!
1. Love

I'm With You By ShadowSpinner  
  
Hey, everybody! The newly-named ShadowSpinner here, with her very first fic ever, Zoids or otherwise! I'm so happy! It's a one-shot songfic, very B/L. I love that couple! It's done to Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You". Sorry if it sucks, it is my first, after all. In this story, Bit has been with the Blitz for a year. He and Leena are 17, Brad is 19, and Jamie is 15. It takes place after the Royal Cup. I think I've fixed it, so I'm going to reload it. Sick Little Fiend, thank you so much for being my first reviewer. When I typed it up on Microsoft Word, it did have paragraphs. I don't know what happened. If it isn't any better this time, somebody who knows how to fix it, please tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Zoids, although it would be so cool if I did! It's one of my favorite shows. I don't own "I'm With You", either. I did make up Derek and Bit's family. So don't sue!  
  
/song lyrics/  
  
thoughts  
  
  
  
/I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now/  
  
  
  
Leena Toros sighed impatiently. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that stopped mid-thigh and has small slits up the side. It was colored magenta, the same shade as her hair. She had been waiting here, outside the restaurant, for two hours, and still her boyfriend, Derek, had not shown up.  
  
  
  
/There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound/  
  
  
  
"I'll give him five more minutes," Leena said to herself, knowing she should have left an hour ago.  
  
Five minutes came and went. Leena groaned. She had had a white purse with money in it, but she had left it in the jeep with Bit when he dropped her off. He had offered to drive her into town because he was going anyway to pick up an order for Doc. Her purse was probably still under the passenger seat, where she had put it so it wouldn't accidentally fly out of the jeep. She figured he was long gone by now.  
  
"I'll have to call the base," she grumbled to herself. "I wonder where I might find a payphone?"  
  
She started walking. She heard a car behind her, and saw the headlights light up the road in front of her. (A/N: It's about eight o'clock, almost dark but not quite.) She sighed again. Maybe its Derek she thought, not at all hopefully.  
  
  
  
/Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home/  
  
  
  
The car behind her slowed down.  
  
"Hey, Leena!" an unmistakable voice called. Leena turned, hoping it wasn't who she knew it was. She sighed a third time. Yup. No mistaking that wild blond hair and those light green eyes, even in the dimness of dusk. (A/N: Dimness of dusk? Where'd that come from?) It was Bit Cloud in the jeep.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, somewhat surprised.  
  
"The shop lost the order, and I had to wait while they hunted it down. I got it, though." Bit said, nodding his head toward the back seat, where Leena could see a small brown package.  
  
"Good for you," Leena said moodily. " What do you want?"  
  
"Well," he started slowly, "I thought that you had a date with Derek, but I saw him walking into a club back there with at least three chicks hanging off him, and none of them were you."  
  
"WHAT?!" Leena almost shouted. She stared at Bit, not wanting to believe him but at the same time knowing he was telling the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Bit said, concern in his voice as well as his green eyes.  
  
Leena shook her head. "No," she said softly, "I'm glad you told me. I'm going to kill Derek tomorrow. But for now, just take me home."  
  
Bit nodded, got out quickly, and open Leena's door for her. She was so deep in thought and confusion that she didn't even notice. He got back in and they drove off.  
  
  
  
/It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you/  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes into the ride, Leena noticed that Bit was being unusually quiet. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He mostly kept his eyes foreword, but every couple of minutes he would glance at her, concern evident. But still he said nothing. The lack of conversation began to make Leena uncomfortable.  
  
"Say something," Leena finally snapped.  
  
"Um, are you going to be ok?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. "I'll survive."  
  
  
  
/I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know/  
  
  
  
"So, what are you going to do to Derek?" Bit asked.  
  
"Something very, very evil," Leena snarled, a demonic glint in her violet eyes.  
  
"How evil?"  
  
"He'll cry. For a month."  
  
"Ah." Bit nodded. Derek was definitely not one of those crying types. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're amazing!" Leena exclaimed.  
  
"HUH?" Bit gasped in shock.  
  
"Every time I think I know everything about you, that I know every single detail and quirk, you go and do something that I never would have thought you'd do. Like just now. I had no idea that you cared about me."  
  
"Of course I care. We're friends, aren't we?"  
  
  
  
/Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone/  
  
  
  
"I always thought you hated me," Leena said.  
  
"Leena, if I hated you, there would be no way I'd have stuck around with the Blitz team for so long."  
  
"Really?" Leena asked.  
  
"Really," he assured her.  
  
"Then why are you always doing everything possible to make me angry? Stealing my food, teasing me, walking in on my shower time."  
  
Bit suddenly grinned mischievously. "Ya really wanna know why?" he asked devilishly.  
  
"Yes," she exclaimed. "Tell me!"  
  
"Well," he began slowly, "it's really because you remind me of my little sister."  
  
"Your little sister!" Leena exclaimed. "I didn't know you had a little sister."  
  
"Actually, I have three little sisters. And a mom."  
  
"You never talk about your family. I thought you didn't have one."  
  
"Well, I do. Although I never walked in on any of their shower times. That was special, just for you."  
  
  
  
/Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home/  
  
  
  
"Oh, I feel so special," Leena snapped at him. "Which one of your sisters do I remind you of?"  
  
"Her name is Cheryl. She's fifteen now, Jamie's age. Her and my mom both have a temper like yours. She used to make herself a snack, walk away for a minute, and come back to find me eating it. She'd get furious and chase me all over the shop. But she never caught me. She'd get tired, and would forgive me. I guess I stole your food out of habit, and so I wouldn't get homesick."  
  
"Shop?" Leena asked curiously.  
  
"My mom owns and runs a salvage and repair shop, the best one on Zi. It's called Chaos because it was usually pretty cluttered, not to mention four kids plus friends always running around. My mom bought me my Stealth Truck for my fifteenth birthday, and I had been on my own for a year before I joined the Blitz Team."  
  
"Do you miss your family?"  
  
"A lot." Bit smiled.  
  
  
  
/It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you/  
  
  
  
"I'd like to meet your family," Leena said.  
  
"I'd love for you to meet them. I think they'd really like you."  
  
Leena could tell that Bit was lost in memory, so she stayed quiet and fell into her own thoughts.  
  
I can't wait till tomorrow. Derek's so gonna pay. I can't believe how nice Bit is being to me. Usually he is so aggravating. But tonight he's being nice. And he is pretty cute. Wait! Did I just think what I think I thought? Do I like Bit?  
  
  
  
/Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind/  
  
  
  
Leena stared hard at Bit. No way. Is this love? Bit glanced at her.  
  
"What's wrong, Leena?"  
  
She blushed at being caught staring. "Umm, nothing."  
  
  
  
/Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
Yeah/  
  
  
  
It is love she thought. Now I just have to tell him. Easier said than done Leena could see the base in the distance. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to feel confident. A sudden plan formed in her head.  
  
"Hey, Bit? Could you stop the jeep for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, Leena." He stopped the jeep. "What's up?"  
  
Leena unbuckled her seatbelt. She slid across the jeep and straddled Bit's lap, facing him, of course (A/N: Duh). He looked surprised.  
  
"Um, Leena, what do you think your doing?"  
  
She placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh. I just want to tell something that I just realized." She took another deep breath. "Bit, I love you." And before he could react, she kissed him. She was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same about her, and she wanted to kiss him at least once in her life. To her surprise, Bit kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally they broke the kiss. Bit grinned at her.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  
/It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life/  
  
  
  
"Really?" Leena broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Would I lie?" Bit asked.  
  
"Maybe," she giggled. Bit laughed.  
  
"Really," he said. They kissed again.  
  
"Don't think for a minute that this means I'm not going to beat you up over food anymore," Leena warned.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to," Bit said, kissing her forehead. "Just don't hit me so hard anymore." Leena stared at him. "What? It hurts." Bit said indignantly. Leena just laughed.  
  
  
  
/Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new/  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, they pulled into the base. Bit opened Leena's door for her. This time, she noticed.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet! Thank you!" she exclaimed. She fell into his arms and they kissed again. They walked out of the hangar, arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Did you see that?!" Jamie, Brad, and Doc asked each other at the same time. They were on top of the Shadowfox, finishing up the repairs on one of its guns.  
  
"What the heck did you put in our food, Jamie?" Doc asked angrily.  
  
"We're starting to hallucinate. I knew those mushrooms tasted funny," Brad added.  
  
"Tomorrow, I vote we go out for steaks," Doc declared.  
  
"Agreed," Brad said. Poor Jamie just stared at them, speechless.  
  
  
  
/I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you/  
  
  
  
  
  
So, did you like it or hate it? Was it too long? Too short? Too detailed? Not detailed enough? Did I get something wrong? I need to know! Please please please review! Anything's accepted! Even flames! I need reviews to improve my writing. If you got this far, thanks for reading my story. Bye Bye!  
  
ShadowSpinner 


	2. Rainbow Rivers

I'm With You- Chapter Two- Rainbow Rivers  
  
By ShadowSpinner  
  
Hey, y'all, its me again. I know I said that "I'm With You" was supposed to be a one-shot fic, but I got an idea for a second and third chapter that were partially fueled by requests from CoupleKeeper and Karidon, so here is Chapter Two. This chapter here is actually going to be boring, but it's setting up for chapter three, which should be funnier. Thank you all SOOO much for all those great reviews for the first chapter! I really hope you like this chapter, too! I don't think you will; it is going to be boring. Please review anyways! I could always use more criticism to make my work better.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I made up Rainbow Rivers. There, was that good enough? No? Tough.  
  
  
  
It was now official that Bit and Leena was a couple. Brad and Doc apologized to Jamie about the things they said about his food. Jamie, however, was angry with them. The next night the whole team went out to a steak and seafood restaurant. Brad and Doc had to convince Jamie that it was just to celebrate Bit and Leena, and not because they didn't like his cooking. Brad and Doc both ate some bad clams, and were sick for almost a week. Jamie thought it was hilarious and swore to both of them that he would never let them forget "the little clam incident", as he called it.  
  
Now, a month later, things were back to normal. Well, mostly. Jamie still teased Doc and Brad about "the little clam incident" (A/N: Very unusual for him, I know, but I just couldn't help it). Bit and Leena still argued and fought all the time, but now they'd actually kiss and make up. It was, to quote Brad, disgusting.  
  
Harry, of course, was absolutely furious. He screamed at Bit and pleaded with Leena, but to no avail. He challenged Bit to a one-on-one Zoid battle several times, but stopped when Leena finally screamed at him that even on the off chance that he did manage to win, she'd still love Bit. He still hung around, though, with tears always brimming in his eyes, and never let Leena go anywhere without him. She was angry, but she just ignored him.  
  
The Blitz Team -thankfully Harry-less- was currently about fifty miles east of Rainbow Rivers, finishing up a battle with an S-class team called the Annihilators Team. The team consisted of a Shield Liger, a Storm Zorder, and a Lightning Saix (A/N: Did I get the names right? Is it Saix or Sykes?).  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Bit yelled. The Liger 0 Schneider burst out from behind a rock outcropping and sliced through the Shield Liger before the pilot had a chance to react.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over. The winner is. the Blitz Team!" the judge announced. The capsule closed over it and shot back up into space, creating a hot wind.  
  
"It was a good battle," the leader of the Annihilators said from inside of his Shield Liger. "You fought well."  
  
"Right back at ya," Bit said.  
  
"I hope we get to battle you again someday," said the women inside the Storm Zorder (A/N: Before you even ask, no it is not Pierce).  
  
"Agreed," said Brad.  
  
The Blitz Team watched as the Annihilators Team loaded their Zoids onto a large black Gustav with three trailers behind it. Soon they were out of sight, heading north towards their base.  
  
"Woohoooo!" screamed Jamie, still in Wild Eagle mode, as he flew the Raynos in gigantic loop-de-loops high above the Liger 0 Schneider, Shadowfox, and Hover Cargo.  
  
Bit was ecstatic, too, but for a different reason. Winning this battle meant that he could finally pay off his debt to Doc. After the next battle won, he would finally have some money to spend on Leena. He grinned and pushed his wild blond hair out of his light green eyes.  
  
Brad just characteristically grinned and wondered how big his cut of the money was going to be. You could practically see the little money signs dancing around in his blue eyes.  
  
Leena cheered from the Hover Cargo. She had had to sit out of this battle because they needed Jamie out there to fight the Storm Zorder, and because her Gunsniper still had some damage from the last week's battle against the Tornado Team.  
  
"Good job, team!" Doc exclaimed. "That was the best S-class victory we've had yet! None of our Zoids were taken out!"  
  
"That doesn't mean we weren't damaged at all," Brad said. "Shadowfox needs a few repairs to its armor and back legs."  
  
"Liger, too," Bit added, "along with its right side. That got hammered pretty badly. How 'bout you, Ja- I mean Wild Eagle?"  
  
"I rock!" Wild Eagle was screaming, obviously not listening to the conversation. "I am so cool! I am the best Zoid pilot ever! I- huh? What was that, Bit? Oh yeah, I guess the Raynos could use some repairs to the armor and left wing."  
  
"Ohhh," Leena complained, "couldn't we wait on that? I wanna go see Rainbow Rivers. I read that its one of the greenest and prettiest cites on Zi, with waterfalls and gorgeous architecture and stuff like that. It's just west of here, and it'd only take a few minutes to get there. We could even have a victory dinner at one of its restaurants."  
  
"Oh yes," Wild Eagle said in the sweet voice that he used to tease people, "we could go out to eat! I just have a craving for clams, don't you, Doc? How 'bout you, Brad?"  
  
"That isn't funny anymore, Jamie!" Brad snapped angrily.  
  
"My name's Wild Eagle, not Jamie! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Fine, Wild Eagle, that isn't funny anymore!" Brad said, even more angrily than before.  
  
"It is so totally, completely still funny!" Wild Eagle was rolling in laughter as well as his Raynos (A/N: I couldn't think of another way to describe it! It's like a tight, horizontal spiral).  
  
Bit just grinned. He turned the Schneider around and headed for the Hover Cargo. "You know," he said to Doc and Leena, "I know a great place in Rainbow Rivers where we can get our Zoids fixed for cheap while we go out for dinner."  
  
"Really?" Leena squealed, enthusiasm shining in her violet eyes as she jumped up and down. "Can we go, Dad? Pleeeaassee can we go?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Doc said slowly, "Bit, are you sure we can trust this place?"  
  
"Oh, yeahhh," Bit said, running the Liger up the loading ramp, with the ShadowFox right behind him. "It's a great place, doesn't charge much, and does a great job fixing up Zoids. We can totally trust them. I swear on my Liger 0."  
  
"See, Dad? He swears on his Liger 0. That's practically holy! So can we go? Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Pllleeeeaaaasssseeee?"  
  
"Well, okay. I guess we do deserve it." Doc sighed.  
  
"YIPPEEEE!" Leena shrieked. She jumped up and down in enthusiasm, and grabbed Bit, who had just entered the room. Together they jumped around the room. Brad, who had been behind Bit, sighed.  
  
"All right team, let's go," Doc said.  
  
"But wait. Where's Jamie?" Brad asked, looking around.  
  
"There he is," Leena said, finally done screaming and jumping. She pushed her magenta hair out of her eyes and pointed at the screen. Jamie -still in Wild Eagle mode- was still performing various aeronautical stunts with his Raynos.  
  
"Wild Eagle, come on in. We're going out to dinner," Doc said over the radio link.  
  
"And hurry!" Leena added impatiently.  
  
"Base 2, code name 'Hover Cargo', this is Special Aeronautic Agent Wild Eagle in the Raynos Unit 1. Please repeat transmission," Wild Eagle said, his voice muffled by his hand, as he tried to sound like the jet pilots in the movies.  
  
Leena's temper snapped. "Listen, we are LEAVING, with or without you, so I suggest that if you want to keep your spot on this team, you will get your butt down here NOW!" (A/N: Sorry. I'm really trying not to curse. If it so pleases you, you may insert the other word for 'butt' instead, here and throughout the rest of the fic.)  
  
"10-4, Sergeant Hothead, ma'am. Wild Eagle comin' in for a landing." (A/N: 10-4 means 'okay' or 'I copy', or something like that.)  
  
Leena glared. "Who the heck does he think he is?!" she screamed. (A/N: The same policy goes for the word 'heck', too.) The rest of the team sweat- dropped.  
  
"Sergeant 'Hothead'?" Bit repeated, visibly fighting to contain his laughter. Brad and Doc shook their heads. They heard a slight thump as the Raynos landed in the hangar. A few minutes later, Wild Eagle- now in 'Jamie' mode- walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry," he immediately apologized to Leena. "It wasn't really me talking, just my alter ego."  
  
"That's okay," Bit said hastily, trying to restrain Leena from tackling Jamie. "Hey Brad, gimme a hand here."  
  
"No way, dude. She's your girlfriend," Brad said, backing away.  
  
"Oh, thanks soooo much," Bit said sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, here's a picture of Rainbow Rivers," Doc announced, trying to distract Leena. It worked. Leena wrestled herself out of Bit's grasp and ran to her father.  
  
"Oh, how pretty!" she exclaimed. The others crowded around the screen. The picture showed a beautiful city with a large river flowing through the middle of it, and a waterfall behind the city, off in the distance. The waterfall was so huge that the rainbows that the mist from it produced were clearly visible in the picture, even though it was obviously taken a good distance away from it.  
  
"It is very pretty," Doc agreed. Bit, Jamie, and Brad nodded. "Well," Doc said, "I'll set the coordinates into the computer. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rainbow Rivers was indeed impressive. The houses were built in some old style of architecture, and painted in vivid colors. They were old, but obviously very well kept. The newer buildings were obvious also, because they were the only ones made of metal. There were trees everywhere, along with lots of grass, flowers, and other plants. The city was a bit damp, but it was bearable. Children were everywhere, running around in screaming groups, playing hide-and-seek. Adults milled around, calling out to children or each other. People walked in and out of buildings.  
  
Leena drew in a breath, and gazed in wonder out the window at the city. "It's beautiful," she managed to gasp out.  
  
"Yeah," said Jamie, his grey eyes wide in wonder.  
  
"Where are we going, Bit?" asked Doc as he stopped the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Do you see the big, shiny silver building over there? The tallest building in the city?" Bit asked, pointing.  
  
"The Hover Cargo is taller than just about all of the buildings out there," Leena pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I see it," said Doc, answering Bit.  
  
"That's where we're going. Just turn left and keep on the very edge of town. You'll come to it."  
  
Doc did as he was instructed, and soon the building came into full view.  
  
"It's huge!" Brad exclaimed. "It doesn't really look like it belongs it a place like this!"  
  
The building was made of some sort of shiny silver metal (A/N: In case you didn't catch that part before) and was basically just a giant rectangle, longer than it was tall, but still very tall. There were a few various rectangular add-ons to the top and sides. Windows dotted the sides. About half the side facing away from the city seemed to be a huge door, like the one at the base hangar. The door was currently open.  
  
"Just park out here," Bit said. "We have to check in first."  
  
Doc parked the Hover Cargo. The whole team got out and walked into the building.  
  
"This way," Bit said, carefully stepping around a box and some scattered tools. He led them to a desk in one of the corners of the room.  
  
The desk was large enough for about ten people, and there were seven computers on it. All the seats were empty. There was a small red button with a placard next to it that read "If No Personnel are Visible, Please Push Button for Assistance".  
  
"Well, I don't see anybody," Leena said, looking around. In fact the whole room was empty. Her voice echoed eerily of the walls. She shivered.  
  
"Neither do I," Brad said calmly.  
  
"Then I guess we ought to press the button," Jamie stated. He reached out and pushed it in. Instantly a loud bell clanged, echoing in the room, and in the other rooms bells could be heard too.  
  
The team took this opportunity to check out their surroundings. The room was large enough to comfortably hold at least fifteen Zoids. Right now there were three: a Zaber Tiger, a Pteras, and a Dark Horn. Assorted tools and machinery were scattered everywhere, along with some Zoid parts and boxes. A few ladders were visible, and some cans of paint. Doors were everywhere, leading off to unknown parts of the shop. The place smelled like smoke, metal, and paint.  
  
Leena's eyes wandered until they stopped to rest on a large sign, with the name of the shop, CHAOS, emblazoned on it in large, gold letters. Leena frowned, but then her eyes went wide. She spun around to face Bit and opened her mouth. Before she could speak, however, a door clanged open, and a feminine voice rang across the room.  
  
"Welcome to Chaos, how may I help you?  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, there's the second chapter! Boring, I know, but a bit of a cliffhanger there at the end. Okay, maybe not much of a cliffhanger if you read the first chapter, but remember, I'm new at this. I promise chapter three will be better, but you probably won't see it 'till next week. I've got school. Ugh. I wish I didn't. Oh well, as always, Please Review!  
  
ShadowSpinner 


	3. Chaos

I'm With You Chapter 3: Chaos  
  
  
  
Woohoo! Chapter three is uuuup! Hehe, I guess that's sorta obvious, isn't it? *sweatdrops* Oh well. Thanks so much to all you great reviewers! Except the one called Flan. That's my little sister. I almost had to bully her to give me a good review. You all (except Flan) make me sooo happy! I could almost cry! But I won't! Instead I will bring you this fantastic, incredible, mind-blowing chapter! Um... sorry. Guess I got carried away. Co-authoring with me today is Prince. He's got red and white hair, gorgeous dark brown eyes, and a sweet personality. He's adorable and single, but fixed. Oh yeah, he's also a dog (sorry, ladies). A Japanese Chin, fifteen pounds. But he IS cute. Anyways, on with the fic. This installment is called Chaos because I didn't like the title it originally had. It sucked. So I changed it. I changed the title of chapter two, too. Yes, there will be a chapter four. It will have everything that I planned to put in this chapter but didn't because I was afraid it would make it too long.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither I nor Prince own Zoids. Prince doesn't even watch Zoids. He's mostly here so that he can lick my lollipop while I type. I made up Chaos, its employees, and Bit's family.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leena's eyes wandered until they stopped to rest on a large sign, with the name of the shop, CHAOS, emblazoned on it in large, gold letters. Leena frowned, but then her eyes went wide. She spun around to face Bit and opened her mouth. Before she could speak, however, a door clanged open, and a feminine voice rang across the room.  
  
"Welcome to Chaos, how may I help you?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Blitz Team turned to face a woman who looked to be in her late thirties. Her wispy blonde hair was so pale that it almost seemed white, and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She stared at them curiously with deep crystal blue eyes that seemed as if they could see one's soul itself. She was dressed in loose black pants (A/N: You know the ones that are made of the kind of material that windbreakers are usually made of, that are really loose in the legs but fit fine, if low, on the hips? And they have all those pockets and seemingly useless straps? You know the ones I'm talking about? I don't know what they're called) and a top that looked exactly like the spandex top that Leena wore when she worked out. It had thin straps, and stopped about five inches or more above her belly button, showing a smooth muscular stomach. It also showed, as Doc didn't fail to notice, that she had a very nice figure. (A/N: Tsk tsk, Doc, naughty, naughty.)  
  
"Well," she said, crossing her equally muscular arms and staring at them team more piercingly than before, "What do you want?"  
  
"Ya know," Bit said, "You really oughtta be more to polite to paying customers."  
  
She glared at Bit. "Don't tell me what to do, Bit Cloud!" she snapped at him.  
  
"Lemme introduce you all. Momma, this is Jamie-" Bit pointed- "Brad, Doc Toros, and his daughter and my girlfriend, Leena. Everybody, this is my mother, Angela Cloud."  
  
"Pleasure," Angela said (A/N: Have you seen Harry Potter? She says it just like Hermione Granger says it to Ron on the Hogwarts Express when they first meet), acting as if it really wasn't a pleasure and she was just saying that.  
  
Brad, Doc, and Jamie gaped at her, but Leena, who had been suspecting it ever since she had read the sign, merely stuck out her hand and said, "Hi there! It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Cloud!" with a bright smile.  
  
Angela stared at the hand disdainfully and looked as if she was going to say something rude, but suddenly a strange expression came over her face. "Hey wait a minute...did you say 'paying customers?'" she asked excitedly.  
  
The whole team, minus Bit, sweatdropped.  
  
"She's slower than Bit," Brad murmured to Doc and Jamie, who nodded in agreement. Angela glared at them, a vicious I-heard-that expression on her face.  
  
"Uh oh," Bit muttered to them, "you've made her angry. Quick! Compliment her!"  
  
"Why?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Believe me, you do NOT want to incur her wrath!" Bit said, throwing a glance at his mother, who was glaring daggers at them.  
  
Doc stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, my dearest madam, but are you aware that you have the capacity to be extremely intimidating when you wish to be?" he asked, sweeping a bow and extending his hand.  
  
Angela stared at him, then suddenly giggled, sounding like a high school girl. Doc straightened up, and she shook his hand. "You know, you are cute!" Angela said, still giggling slightly.  
  
"Whew!" Bit gasped in relief. "Crisis avoided!"  
  
"Whaddya mean, 'crisis avoided'?! Your mom is hitting on my dad!" Leena practically screamed at Bit. He winced and covered his ears.  
  
"She's just being friendly!" he protested.  
  
"Well," Angela announced suddenly, "enough of the small chat. Bring in your Zoids! How many are there? What types? How extensive is the damage? Care for a peppermint? And most importantly, how much money do you have?"  
  
"Momma," Bit said in a warning tone.  
  
"Okay! Forget that last question!"  
  
"We have four Zoids: a Liger 0, a Shadowfox, a Raynos, and a Gunsniper. The damage, luckily, isn't too extensive. The Liger has a Conversion Armor System, too, that needs some repairs. Are you equipped for that?" Doc asked. "Oh, yes, and I would like a peppermint, please."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we can handle it," Angela said nonchalantly, offering a candy dish around. She typed some information into a computer. "Bring the Zoids in."  
  
The team went out and piloted their Zoids into the workroom area. Angela shouted out instructions.  
  
"Put the Raynos to the left of the Pteras. Over a little, little more, THERE! Put it right there. Now, the Liger goes over there on the far end. Shadowfox, hmmm, put the Shadowfox on the left of the Dark Horn. The Gunsniper, put it in the middle space there, between the Raynos and Zaber Tiger. Perfect! Okay, come on out!"  
  
"Dude, I rock," Jamie- in Wild Eagle mode for some reason- said. (A/N: Have you ever watched Medabots? Imagine Wild Eagle saying it the same way Metabee does when he uses the MedaForce. I love it when he says that! Did I spell those words right?)  
  
"About how long will this take?" Brad inquired, jumping down from the cockpit of the Shadowfox.  
  
"I don't know, silly, I haven't even taken a good look at them yet," Angela said, patting him on the head distractedly as she stared at the Shadowfox. "That Zoid is so cool!" she exclaimed suddenly, throwing out her hands and nearly smacking Brad upside the head. He managed to duck in time.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" he yelled.  
  
"I want a Zoid like that! Where'd you get?"  
  
"We stole it from the Backdraft Group," Wild Eagle announced, sidling up to her.  
  
"We didn't 'steal' it," Doc clarified, "we won it fair and square in a Zoid Battle. It's a one-of-a-kind Zoid." He joined the group also.  
  
"Backdraft, eh?" Angela asked, still staring at the Shadowfox, as if she expected it to jump to life and do something. "I'll have to talk to them about getting me a neato Zoid like that."  
  
"You know the Backdraft?" Leena asked incredulously. "Like, personally?"  
  
"Of course," said Angela, looking surprised. "I sell them lots of parts, and they give me some of their old ones. They're my second biggest customers."  
  
"The Backdraft Group is your second biggest customer." Leena repeated slowly, as if to make sure she had heard right. Angela nodded.  
  
"Who's your biggest customer?" Doc asked curiously.  
  
"The Champ family."  
  
"WHAT!" the team shouted. Angela cringed and covered her ears.  
  
"DON'T SHOUT LIKE THAT!" she screamed at them on the top of her lungs.  
  
"The Champs? As in Mary, Harry, Sebastian, and Benjamin?" Leena asked.  
  
Angela shook her head. "No, mostly I do business with their father. He buys lots of parts from me, more than the Backdraft. I think he might give them to his kids as presents or something. Oh well, enough of the chat! We have to get started on the Zoids! But first, you have to meet the family! C'mon!" She started towards the door that she came through.  
  
"Are there babes?" asked Wild Eagle, following her.  
  
"Weren't you really shy like, ten minutes ago, when we first met? Jamie, was it?" Angela asked, facing him and frowning at him.  
  
"It's Wild Eagle, and I am never shy," he huffed.  
  
"He has an alter ego," Bit explained quickly, "and it comes out when he gets into the Raynos. I don't know why it's still with him."  
  
"Humph. I can fix that," Angela said matter-of-factly. "Come here, Wild One," she beckoned.  
  
He walked up to her. Faster than the blink of an eye, Angela smacked him upside the head with a wrench. He fell to the ground, unconscious, as a red wrench mark appeared on his left cheek.  
  
"MOM!" Bit shouted.  
  
"Excuse me," Doc yelled angrily, "but who the heck do you think you are? You had no right to do that!"  
  
"I'm a mother. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Is this how you treat your children?"  
  
"Actually, it is," Angela replied coolly.  
  
Doc sweatdropped. "That was a rhetorical question," he said, glaring.  
  
"Didn't sound like one."  
  
Leena cut in. "Aren't you afraid of giving them permanent brain damage?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know," Brad said, "making them permanently wacky in the head." (A/N: Almost forgot Brad was there. Sorry.)  
  
Angela shook her head. "Nah," she said, "I've been doing it to Bit for years, and he's fine." She gestured towards Bit, who was kneeling on the ground, hugging Jamie's unconscious form to his chest.  
  
"I feel your pain, man," Bit was sobbing, "I feel your pain!"  
  
The onlookers' sweatdropped.  
  
"Umm, how 'bout we not use Bit as an example, okay?" Angela said, after a long silence.  
  
The remaining conscious, sane members of the team nodded dumbly.  
  
Suddenly, Jamie began to stir. Bit jumped up, and the team crowded around. Jamie's eyes snapped open, and he jumped to his feet, like Bit had done.  
  
"Whodat? Whodere?" he asked groggily. (A/N: Translation: Who's that? Who's there?) He stumbled and began to fall foreword, but Brad leaned out and caught him. Jamie shook his head and looked around.  
  
"What happened?" he finally managed to ask.  
  
"You ran into a low tree branch," Angela said, turning around and walking toward the door she had come through. "You have a slight concussion, but you'll be fine. Now come along! We have to meet everyone else."  
  
The team followed her through the door. They stepped into a large room with about twenty or so people in it. Most looked to be between the ages of twelve and twenty-five, but there were some older people, too. The team noticed that all the girls wore outfits identical to Angela's except that there were different colors. The men wore the same style of pants, but some were shirtless, while others had on loose tee shirts. They mostly milled about, watching TV or eating snacks. Some sat in laughing groups, while others shouted across the room at each other.  
  
"This is the living room," Angela announced.  
  
Jamie's eyes grew suddenly wide. "How could I have ran into a low tree branch?" he demanded. "There aren't any trees in the shop!"  
  
"Slow, aren't you," Angela commented.  
  
Every eye in the room turned to face the group. All the workers stared at them with expressionless faces. Leena was beginning to feel nervous, when suddenly Angela spoke up.  
  
"Hey, y'all, these are paying customers. Their Zoids are in the hangar. So, go to it!"  
  
Instantly the faces in the room creased into large smiles, and the workers practically bolted towards the door. The team gasped and got out of the way as they fought to go through it.  
  
"-Finally, somethin' to do 'round here-"  
  
"-Lemme out-"  
  
"-Move-"  
  
"-I was here firs-"  
  
"-Outta my way-"  
  
"-Dibs on the blowtorch-"  
  
"-No way you had it last time-"  
  
"-Stop pinching me-"  
  
And suddenly, the room was empty. Before the door clanged shut, shouting could be heard, along with the groans of various pieces of machinery starting up.  
  
"This way," Angela said, leading them through another door. "This is the kitchen. Help yourself. I think I should go supervise the masses..." and with that, she disappeared through the door.  
  
Leena walked over to the pantry, opened it, and gasped. "This is the biggest collection of sweets and cookies I have ever seen!" she exclaimed. She darted in and came out with a jar of chocolate chip cookies. She popped one into her mouth. "These are the most delicious cookies I ever tasted! You gotta try some!" she distributed some cookies to the rest of the team. (A/N: They're so good they made Leena share! How weird is that?)  
  
Suddenly yet another door clanged open, and a young girl about fifteen years old darted into the room. She had brown shoulder-length hair, and blue-green eyes. She stopped and stared at them. "Bit!" she suddenly screamed and she launched herself at him. She caught him in a huge hug. "It's been so long! I've missed you so much!" she cried.  
  
Bit grinned. "Everybody, this is my little sister, Cheryl," he said. "Cheryl, this is Jamie, Brad, Leena, and Doc. They're my teammates. And Leena is my girlfriend"  
  
"Hi," she exclaimed, shaking all of their hands. "It's so totally awesome to meet you! You're pretty," she said, examining Leena carefully. "It's about time Bit hooked up with someone. You look like a nice person, too."  
  
"Thanks." Leena blushed slightly.  
  
Suddenly Jamie caught Cheryl's eyes. More specifically, his left cheek caught her eyes.  
  
"Oh no! It looks like Momma got to you with the wrench, didn't she? I'm so sorry about that. Let me see it." She tilted Jamie's head to get a better view of the rapid growing bruise on his cheek. Jamie turned red, and not from pain. "It's swelling pretty bad. Here....." She got some ice out of the refrigerator and wrapped it a dishcloth that she had gotten out of a drawer next to the sink. She put it on his face. "Does that feel better?"  
  
Jamie nodded, blushing even more.  
  
"Hold onto it," Cheryl instructed. "It should keep the swelling down. When all the ice melts, get some more, and get a new towel too. Well, I gotta go help with the repairs."  
  
"Tell Momma we'll be going out to dinner," Bit said.  
  
"Sure thing. See ya later. Be careful with the face, Jamie."  
  
With that, she disappeared out the door that the team had come in through.  
  
Bit's stomach rumbled loudly. "Well, let's go see about getting some dinner."  
  
"Yeah," the team agreed.  
  
They walked out through the living room and into the hangar. People were running about everywhere, shouting questions or orders, or sometimes gossip.  
  
"-So I told him, like, yeah right, I wouldn't go for a snob like you, and he said-"  
  
"What the heck is that Zoid?!" (A/N: Shadowfox)  
  
"-Dude, she was hot! So I walked over and-"  
  
"Okay, hand up the bolt wrench- I said hand, not throw! That almost hit my head! What's wrong with you, dude?!"  
  
The team could see Angela on top of the Shadowfox, inspecting a gun on the side. Cheryl was climbing up the side of the Raynos, shouting orders to the boy climbing up behind her. The boy said something to her. She laughed out loud. Jamie ground his teeth together, and then winced because he forgot about his face.  
  
They walked out into the fresh air. Bit led them around the building and into the city  
  
"It's so pretty out here!" Leena exclaimed.  
  
"So Bit, where do you recommend we eat?" Doc asked, looking around.  
  
"I vote we go out for seafood," Jamie said slyly. "Clams are sounding especially good tonight."  
  
"Jamie, I swear, if Bit's mom hadn't messed you up, I would right now," Brad growled at him.  
  
"I say we should go eat at this great Chinese place. It's called 'That Good ol' China Eating'." Bit said, hastily clamping a hand over Jamie's mouth to stop him from responding. (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of a good name. You're gonna have to deal with it.)  
  
"Sounds good," Leena said. "I love Chinese."  
  
"Then it's decided! We eat Chinese!" Doc declared.  
  
"It's this way." Bit led them toward the center of the city. Soon they came to the restaurant. It was a small building, with large glass windows covered in bamboo curtains. The team went inside and was seated in a booth near the door. Inside, they ordered some of that good ol' Chinese food. (A/N: You can make them order whatever you want. I don't know the names of any Chinese dish.)  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the Blitz team left the restaurant, full of food. They were carrying fortune cookies, and in Jamie's case, a soggy towel.  
  
"My fortune says 'Aim before shooting, and you will hit target,'" Leena said, brandishing the small slip of paper. "What does yours say, Bit?"  
  
"'Chocolate chip cookies lie in your future'," Bit read. "Hey, cool!"  
  
Jamie looked at his and gasped. "It says, ' Beware of friends' mothers and wrenches on September 21'," he finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Freaky," Brad said. "Lessee..., mine reads, 'Money is not the most important thing on Zi, but it's pretty darn close'. Hey, I like this fortune."  
  
Doc read his fortune. "Mine says, 'Sid's Super SuperGlue will keep those Zoid models from breaking when grown men play with them'. Sid's, huh? I'll have to try it."  
  
"Well, I guess we should head back to Chaos," Bit said. "Momma will be wondering where we are. And besides, you haven't even met the rest of my sisters."  
  
With that, the Blitz Team started walking towards Chaos.  
  
"Do we have to walk?" Leena grumbled. "I'm so full from dinner."  
  
"Unless you have a better idea," Doc said, "but I am not paying for a taxi."  
  
Suddenly a large, covered jeep that looked like it was able to fit ten people in it stopped on the road near them. The window rolled down, and a voice called from within, "Yo, Bit! You need a ride?"  
  
  
  
ShadowSpinner: There's chapter three for ya. I had so much more planned for this chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long. So we'll have to wait for chapter four. I liked this chapter. How 'bout you, Prince?  
  
Prince: Grrrrr? Woof bark. Yip snuff?  
  
Translation: What kinda lollipop is this? Watermelon, I think. Is there anymore?  
  
ShadowSpinner: PRINCE! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT MY STORY RIGHT NOW, NOT THE LOLLIPOP! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE EATING MY LOLLIPOP! NOW WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY?  
  
Prince: Growl snuffle? Yip yip, bark-YELP! BARK! GRRROWWWL! *scratch* Bark! Growl! WOOWOOWOO! Snuffle! YIP!  
  
Translation: What story? I personally prefer lemon lollipops to watermelon, but- OUCH! FLEA! BITING! *scratch* Help! Hurts! OWOWOW! Must chew myself! Ouch!  
  
ShadowSpinner: Umm, sorry about that. Prince is so allergic to fleas that when they bite him, he chews the spot until, well...I don't think we'll get into that right now. Since he isn't going to be of any use anymore, I guess we'll end here. As always, please review, and sometime next week there should be a chapter four. That's all for now. Bye Bye! Umm, Prince, don't you wanna say bye, too?  
  
Prince: BARK! YIP! GRR- GROWL? Snuffle yip woo. Bark bark. Growwlll?  
  
Translation: STILL BITING! STILL HURTS! STILL- HUH? Oh, Bye. Umm, Please Review. Did I do that right?  
  
ShadowSpinner: That was fine.  
  
Prince: Grr woof.  
  
Translation: I want my mommy.  
  
ShadowSpinner: *sweatdrops* Till next time! How 


	4. Many Meetings

I'm With You chapter four: Many Meetings  
  
By: ShadowSpinner  
  
ShadowSpinner: Hey everyone, ShadowSpinner here. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. I am SO disappointed with the review turnout for chapter three. Was it really THAT bad? I was so sad that I actually reviewed my own story. Talk about needing a life. I am also going to change the name of chapter three, cause the old title SUCKED! I'm going to call it Chaos. That's SOOO much better than the last one! At least, I think so. I didn't get very many suggestions, either. So if you don't think I did something evil enough to Derek, oh well. You should have suggested something. I only got two original characters to put in. One's name is Nicole Breanne Pierce, and she is owned by Sick Little Fiend. And her middle name is almost the same as my middle name! The only difference is that I spell mine 'Brianne'. But it's close enough *happy smile*. So you'll probably be seeing more of her than I originally planned. Another is Travin Conakry, owned by Michiru Wheeler. We'll be seeing a lot of him, too. Michiru didn't tell me much about his personality though, so I'm making it up. Sorry if it's wrong! Please forgive me!  
  
Co-authoring with me today is Fluffy.  
  
Fluffy- HI HI HI!  
  
ShadowSpinner- He's kinda hyper today. Fluffy is my favorite stuffed animal-  
  
Fluffy- Who ya callin' stuffed?  
  
ShadowSpinner- He's a little puppy that I've had for as long as I can remember. He has always been my best friend. But he gets hyper easily.  
  
Fluffy- Do not! I never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever-  
  
ShadowSpinner- See what I mean? Oh well, on with the fic. Fluffy, would you like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Fluffy- ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER get hyper!  
  
ShadowSpinner- Never mind. I don't own Zoids. Never have, never will. Now lets get started before I start to cry *sniffles as tears threaten to spill out*.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess we should head back to Chaos," Bit said. "Momma will be wondering where we are. And besides, you haven't even met the rest of my sisters."  
  
With that, the Blitz Team started walking towards Chaos.  
  
"Do we have to walk?" Leena grumbled. "I'm so full from dinner."  
  
"Unless you have a better idea," Doc said, "but I am not paying for a taxi."  
  
Suddenly a large, covered jeep that looked like it was able to fit ten people in it stopped on the road near them. The window rolled down, and a voice called from within, "Yo, Bit! You need a ride?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure," Bit called back, "a ride would be great!"  
  
"Well, then, don't just stand there, lookin' like the moron I know you are! Hop in!"  
  
Bit led them to the passenger side of the jeep. He opened the door.  
  
"After you," he said to the rest of the team.  
  
They piled in and Leena strained to catch a glimpse of the driver, but she couldn't see her because there was a shaded window separating the front two seats from the rest of the seats (A/N: You know the ones in limos? Those ones.).  
  
Suddenly the shaded window rolled down. The driver turned around and grinned at them. She looked to be seventeen, like Bit and Leena. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, and sparkling dark brown eyes. She was undeniably gorgeous. A large pile of shopping bags full of clothing sat next to her. Bit smiled back at her, and Leena felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
"Everyone, this is Yolanda Kingston. She is my best friend," Bit said happily. Catching Leena's hurt/murderous expression, he quickly added, "Besides you, Leena darling. Best friend besides you."  
  
"Ooooh, Biiittt, you made your girlfriend maaaaddd! I'm telling your momma," Yolanda said teasingly. "That is, if the redhead chick don't kill you first."  
  
Leena bristled. "What did you call me?" she asked angrily. She answered herself before Yolanda could. "'Redhead chick', that's what you called me. My name is LEENA, and I do NOT appreciate being called otherwise by total strangers!"  
  
"Oh, a feisty one," Yolanda said, her eyes gleaming with interest. "I think she's perfect for you, Bit. Just like most of your family."  
  
With that, Yolanda turned around and started the jeep.  
  
"You all goin' to Chaos?" she asked over the throb of the engine.  
  
"Yeah," Bit called back.  
  
"Good. Me too."  
  
"So, Yolanda, how long have you known Bit?" Doc asked.  
  
"Since we was toddlers," Yolanda answered. "My mom's best friends with his mom, so we were always together. He's only got me beat in age by a week."  
  
"What does your family do for a living," Brad asked.  
  
"My parents fix Zoids, too."  
  
"At Chaos?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Naw. They own their own repair and salvage shop."  
  
"How many Zoid shops does one small town need?" asked Brad incredulously.  
  
"Oh no, not here. Our shop is in Kanameji City (A/N: Made that up ^_^), 'bout a hundred miles north o' here. I live down here, though."  
  
"So your family owns a Zoid repair shop too, but you don't live with them," Jamie summarized.  
  
"Yup!" Yolanda said cheerfully. "But I'm still a salvager, down to the bone. Here we are!"  
  
She stopped and got out of the jeep. Bit, being closest to the door of the jeep, opened it and went through first. The rest of the team clambered out behind him. There, they got their first good look at Yolanda. Her skin was a natural tan. Her black hair cascaded down to her knees. She was dressed the same as the Chaos workers. She had just as many muscles as Angela, maybe even more. More jealousy hit Leena, until Bit opened his mouth and said-  
  
"So, Yolanda, are you still going out with Jeremy?"  
  
"Who's Jeremy?" asked Leena.  
  
"Jeremy is -or was, at least- Yolanda's boyfriend." Bit answered. "They were going out since they were eleven, which didn't make her mom too happy. So, are you still going out with him?"  
  
"Course I am," Yolanda said. "He's right here, up front with me." She gestured.  
  
"Ummmm, where?" asked Jamie hesitantly. "All I see are bags of clothes."  
  
"Oh, SHOOT," Yolanda cursed. She flung the door open and began lifting out bags. She handed three to Brad, and two to Bit, Leena, Jamie, and Doc. Underneath, the pile of bags was a boy, about seventeen. He had short, spiked up black hair, but they couldn't tell what color his eyes were, since he was currently unconscious. He was dressed in loose black pants and a white tee shirt. Yolanda hauled him up and draped his arm across her shoulders for support. Bit quickly dropped his bags and went to Jeremy's other side and supported him. After a few minutes, Jeremy began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes, which were sky blue, and gazed about blearily.  
  
"Air," he croaked, "fresh air, at last." Shakily, he began to support his own weight on his legs. Soon, he could stand without help.  
  
"Oh, my poor baby," Yolanda fussed. "Are you okay, honey? You should know better than to suffocate yourself with shopping bags."  
  
"Suffocate myself? You were the one suffocating me, Yolanda. Oh, I see your evil plan. First, you wear me out by taking me shopping for yourself, then you take away my air supply. I see how it is."  
  
Yolanda's chin began to quiver. Her eyes began to tear up.  
  
"I was only joking!" Jeremy said quickly. "You know I love you; I honestly didn't mean what I said."  
  
Yolanda began to bawl. "You men are all alike *sniff sniff*, all you do is think about yourselves! *snuffle* You don't love me, and you never have! *choke gasp* I hate boys!"  
  
Leena smiled. She decided that she liked Yolanda after all. "Oh, I know how you feel, Yolanda. My boyfriend before Bit was a rude, cheating, dirty, grimy, low-life scumbag. He stood me up on a date so that he could go to a club with three other girls. But it was fun dong evil stuff to him."  
  
"What'd you do?" asked Yolanda, suddenly over her crying fit.  
  
"A couple of things. I snuck into his apartment while he was sleeping. First, I put itching powder in all of his clothes, and an extra lot in his underwear (A/N: Thanks to my dad, Duckwasher, for this idea). Then, I snuck into his bathroom. I almost died from disgust when I got in there. He had pictures of himself everywhere, and a lot of them had him kissing other girls. So I got a few Magic Markers and... altered the pictures slightly. You know, a mustache here, devil horns there, a couple of super evil things that I'm not going to say. (A/N: Wouldn't want to poison the minds of the readers out there. Actually, I have no idea what those super evil things are, cause I just put that in to sound good. I really don't have anything in mind) Then, I took his shampoo bottle and emptied about half of it down the sink. I put in hair removal cream and some pretty powerful green dye (Thanks to the combined ideas of Duckwasher and Kitai Matsuru). He used a green colored shampoo anyway, so I doubt he noticed the difference. Finally, I set his alarm clock so that it would go off two hours late. When it went off, he totally freaked. He jumped into the shower and washed his hair, then got dressed. He was running so late to work that he didn't bother to check the mirror on his way out, which is what I planned. He drives a little fancy car that doesn't have a top, so the wind from driving so fast helped my plan greatly. By the time he got to work, he was totally bald with a shiny swamp green head. And on top of all that, he was scratching in various places, several of them inappropriate. Everyone is still laughing at him, and his picture went into the newspaper, full color, front page. He had so much trouble finding a date after that. And he's still afraid of me." Leena grinned sadistically.  
  
Yolanda stared at Leena respect and admiration shining in her eyes. "You are my HERO!" she gasped, hugging Leena tightly.  
  
"Oh, no," Jeremy groaned. "This could be trouble."  
  
"As long as she doesn't hit you with metal objects," Jamie said, lightly touching his face. Yolanda noticed the bruise.  
  
"Oh, it looks like you've met Mrs. Cloud's trusty wrench, huh?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Jamie said, wincing slightly.  
  
Suddenly a voice yelled at them from Chaos.  
  
"Hey! You all gonna stand out there all day or what?" It was Angela.  
  
"C'MERE, MRS. CLOUD!" Yolanda hollered back.  
  
Angela walked out of the building and smiled at the team, but frowned at Yolanda.  
  
"Hello to you, too" Angela said to her.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Cloud! I got some awesome parts for you in the back of my jeep!" Yolanda said, ignoring the icy tone that Angela was using.  
  
"Oh really," said Angela, sounding interested. "Lemme see."  
  
Yolanda opened the back of the jeep. Angela stuck her head in and inspected the parts. Finally, she came out.  
  
"Your right, Yolanda. These are excellent parts."  
  
"I know," Yolanda said. "And I think I deserve a huge bonus in this month's paycheck for them," she said slyly.  
  
"I would agree," Angela said, "but there's one problem."  
  
"What's that?" Yolanda asked.  
  
"You don't work here." Angela said simply.  
  
"WHAT! When'd you fire me?!" Yolanda shrieked.  
  
"I've never even hired you."  
  
"Oh. I knew that," Yolanda said, trying not to look too embarrassed. "Are you sure?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Positive," Angela said.  
  
"Well, then, umm...where do I work?"  
  
"The same place you've worked for the past three years."  
  
"Oh... and that is...?"  
  
"You're a security ranger for the campgrounds by the river." (A/N: Couldn't think of anything better! Please don't hurt me!)  
  
Yolanda looked blank for a minute. Suddenly her face brightened. "Oh, that's right!" she exclaimed. "I remember now!"  
  
Angela sweatdropped. "About time," she muttered.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that," Yolanda announced, holding her head high.  
  
"Can we go in now?" Leena asked suddenly. "It's getting chilly out here."  
  
"Oh, of course," Angela exclaimed. "I forgot about you all! Come in, come in!"  
  
They walked into Chaos. The workers were still working on the Zoids, but it was obvious that they were almost done. Cheryl waved at them from on top of the Raynos. Jamie waved back, blushing.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout. A minute later, a boy with red hair and green eyes, about fourteen, came sliding around the side of the Shadowfox, a huge smile on his face. Close behind him was a girl, about twelve, and very angry. She was covered in black paint, and since the boy had just dropped a dripping paintbrush, it was easy to guess what had happened.  
  
As the boy ran past them, Bit lunged for him, but the boy dodged him and crashed into Brad, sending them both to the floor. The boy yelped in surprise and pain. Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of the hangar. The boy leapt up and ran for it.  
  
"Bye, Angela!" he bellowed before getting in.  
  
"Curt Haskins, you get back here!" the girl who had been chasing him screamed at the rapidly receding car. "I swear you are going to DIE!"  
  
"That's enough, Vera!" said Angela sharply.  
  
"But, Momma!" she wailed.  
  
"Don't 'but, momma' me! Take a shower, then come out and meet your brothers friends."  
  
The girl stomped off, a glare on her face.  
  
"In case you hadn't guessed, that was my little sister, Vera," Bit said, chuckling. "Usually she's much more mature than that, but that boy Curt knows how to push her buttons."  
  
There was a giggle from the desk behind them. Everyone turned to see a wide-eyed seven-year old girl staring at them. Her shoulder- length hair was a soft golden color, and her eyes were dark brown. She was small for her age, and very skinny. Her thumb was stuck in her mouth.  
  
"Be very patient with Veatrise over there," Bit muttered to them. (A/N: It's pronounced just like Beatrice, just with a 'vee' sound instead of a 'bee' sound.) "She has a mental problem that causes her mind to develop slowly. She can be irritating, and has some pretty weird quirks, and sometimes she does things for no apparent reason. But always be patient. That is the key." He walked up to the little girl. "Hey, Veatrise, what's up?" he said cheerfully. Veatrise gazed up at him.  
  
"Hello, Big Brother," she said finally, slightly unintelligible because she hadn't taken her thumb out of her mouth. Her gaze shifted to the rest of the Blitz Team, Angela, Yolanda, and Jeremy. "Who's they?" she asked, pointing with her free hand.  
  
"I'm Leena," Leena said, stepping forward. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Veatrise."  
  
"I'm Jamie," said Jamie.  
  
"Brad," said Brad, nodding at her.  
  
"And I'm Steve Toros. We're the Blitz Team," Doc said, finishing up the introductions.  
  
The girl gazed silently at them, then spun around and starting walking toward the door that led to the living room. She never said a word, and the team noticed that she wore the same outfit as the rest of the women at Chaos, except that she was barefoot. She disappeared into the room.  
  
"Me an' Jeremy are gonna go help with the Zoid stuff," Yolanda announced suddenly.  
  
"We are?" asked Jeremy. Yolanda turned and glared at him. "Oh, right, we are," he said quickly, running after her.  
  
"I should go help," said Angela. "Here, I'll send one of the employees to keep you company and all." She walked over to the Gunsniper and called up to a girl on the top. The girl called back down, and they had a small argument, which ended in the girl climbing down with a scowl on her face and Angela climbing up, looking triumphant. The girl walked over to them, but by the time she made it over, her scowl had disappeared and she was starting to blush.  
  
"Um, hi," she said nervously. "My name is Nicole Pierce. I guess I'll be hanging out with you this evening."  
  
She was a short girl, a little over five feet. She looked to be about sixteen. Her brown hair fell slightly past her shoulders, and was kept in a ponytail. She was twirling a lock of her hair nervously and staring at her feet.  
  
"Hey, Nicole, long time, no see," Bit greeted her casually.  
  
She looked up in surprise. "BIT!!!" she screamed, and flung her arms around him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, after she had let him go.  
  
"Just visiting," Bit replied. "These are my teammates..." Bit proceeded to introduce the rest of the team. (A/N: I really don't want to write out the introductions again, so just bear with me!)  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Nicole said, smiling a little.  
  
"I'm hungry," Leena announced. Everyone sweatdropped and looked at her.  
  
"Leena, we just ate not too long ago," Brad said.  
  
"And you said that you were stuffed full," Doc added.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind." Leena glared at the group dangerously.  
  
"You shouldn't eat so much," Nicole said. "You're going to get fat. Not that you have that much longer to get there."  
  
"What did you say," Leena asked quietly, which everyone knew was more dangerous than her shouting.  
  
"I said that you should watch your weight, 'cause you're getting fat. Why, you gotta problem with that?"  
  
"You bet I do!" Leena shouted.  
  
The girls glared at each other, literally sending sparks through their eyeballs. Nicole was pounding one of her fists into her other hand, menacingly. Leena kicked her foot against the ground, like a bull. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound.  
  
Nicole blushed and put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"I agree with Leena," she suddenly announced. "I'm hungry, too. Let's go raid Mrs. Cloud's sweets!"  
  
"OKAY!" Leena shouted.  
  
Both girls walked out of the room, arm-in-arm and chattering as if they had known each other their whole lives, and hadn't just got into an argument. The rest of the team followed, sweatdropping and more than a little confused.  
  
When Bit, Brad, Jamie, and Doc got to the kitchen, they found Nicole and Leena sitting next to each other with a jar of cookies between them. They were poring over a fashion magazine, and gossiping endlessly.  
  
Bit sighed and grabbed some cookies. Brad looked for the coffee maker. Jamie was making another ice pack for his cheek. Soon, they were all seated around the table, silent except for Nicole and Leena.  
  
Then the door to the living room burst open. In walked Angela, followed by Cheryl, Vera, and the boy that had followed Cheryl up the Raynos in chapter three.  
  
"You're Zoids are finished, except for the paint on the Raynos. I've got Veatrise working on that."  
  
"Momma, do you think that's safe?" asked Bit.  
  
"Oh, lighten up," said Angela. "You know the psychiatrist said that we had to make her feel as involved as possible in the business. She likes to paint, and Yolanda and Jeremy are watching her. She'll be fine. You worry too much."  
  
"Okay," Bit said dubiously.  
  
Angela nudged the girl beside her, Vera. Startled, Vera jumped, and then stepped forward. Her wet hair was a dark brown that would be lighter in color when it dried. Her eyes were midnight blue. She was dressed in black pajamas. She cleared her throat importantly.  
  
"My name is Vera Cloud, and I'm very pleased to meet you," she said, shaking each of their hands, except Bit's and Nicole's, of course.  
  
"Are you always so serious?" Brad asked. (A/N: He's one to talk.)  
  
"I find maturity to be much more preferable to childishness," she said.  
  
"Oh. I see." Brad said. Which was a big lie on his part. Even though he himself was serious, he could still remember having fun as a kid.  
  
"I think that Bit is right about Veatrise, Momma," Vera said, turning to Angela. "Yolanda is not the most responsible of people. I'm going to check on them." With that, Vera swept out of the room.  
  
Cheryl and the boy grabbed seats around the table, and Angela walked through a door that led to who-knows-where, muttering about calling someone. Jamie was starting to get jealous of the boy again, as was evidenced by his expression.  
  
The boy was handsome, with electric blue eyes and hair. He looked to be seventeen years old. His hair stopped at his ears, about four inches long.  
  
"This is Travin Conakry," Cheryl introduced. Travin flashed a handsome smile at the group, showing perfect white teeth. He was tall, about six feet. He had broad shoulders and huge muscles. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt, the same shade as his hair. Leena and Brad had the sudden urges to put sunglasses on. Jamie's expression darkened, and he ground his teeth together. And again, he winced, because he forgot about his bruised face.  
  
"Travin is one of the best Zoid repairers I know," Cheryl continued, oblivious to everything else. "Except, of course, my family and Yolanda."  
  
"Thanks," Travin said sarcastically. He had a deep voice.  
  
Nicole was blushing again, her face redder than a ripe tomato's.  
  
Suddenly, there was a scream from the hangar. It came from Veatrise. Vera's shouts could be heard, too.  
  
"Veatrise, put that down! No, not there! Stop! No, don't-MOMMA! YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME SEE THIS!"  
  
Angela burst through the door she had gone through and hurried toward the living room/hangar. Bit, Cheryl, Nicole, and Travin jumped up and followed her. Bemused and a bit worried, the rest of the Blitz team rose and followed them out.  
  
Anyone standing outside of Chaos would have heard a few disturbing noises. First, the scream of a little girl. Then, the shouting of an older girl. Next a door slamming. Then laughter from a large group of people, followed by a high-pitched scream, ending in a wail.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ShadowSpinner: So? What do you think happened? I want you to guess in your reviews, 'kay! I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this up. School has been my main priority so far. I'm so happy though! Someone put me on their favorite author list! Of course, it was for my poetry entry. Which reminds me, I have a poetry entry! And it'd be really cool if you all could read them and review them (hint-hint, wink-wink, nod-nod). They aren't that long. Oh yeah, and I have a few problems with fanfiction.net. First of all, how do I get italicized and bold words to show up? And what's with that extra word in chapter three? If you all noticed, at the end of chapter three, when I said 'till next time', the word 'how' appeared after it. I did not put that there. I checked my story and re-uploaded that chapter a few times, but it wouldn't go away. Oh, well, that's all. Don't expect chapter five to be up for a couple of weeks. I'll be gone all this weekend, on a cruise. I'm so excited! Bye for now!  
  
Fluffy: ShadowSpinner does not own Zoids. She doesn't own Nicole Pierce or Travin Conakry, either. So please don't sue.  
  
ShadowSpinner: Fluffy, what are you doing?  
  
Fluffy: The disclaimer.  
  
ShadowSpinner: We already did that.  
  
Fluffy: We did?  
  
ShadowSpinner: Yeah. At the beginning.  
  
Fluffy: Oh, um...please review!  
  
ShadowSpinner: Nicely done. Well, you heard him. Review!  
  
Oh yeah, and I'm taking suggestions for funny things to happen in the next chapter. Along with more characters, if you got them. And yes, Yolanda is supposed to talk like that, messing up tenses and whatever else I made her do. 


	5. Zoids: Chaotic Salvage Shop

I'm With You Chapter 5: Zoids: Chaotic Salvage Shop-Morning Hours  
  
I am so bummed out!  
  
Reason 1: I'm not the only ShadowSpinner! My dad was looking for my name in the alphabetical author index, and three ShadowSpinner's showed up. The other two have been members longer than I have! I thought I was being original with my name, but I'm not! I'm just a copycat who didn't even know she was copying! That's so depressing! Reason 2: I haven't been getting the same response for my later chapters as I have for chapters 1-2. Wassup with that? Are they really that bad? Reason 3: I'm sick. It's only October/November, and I'm already missing my fifth day of school for illness. Reason 4: I missed Inuyasha not last Saturday, but the one before that! It was supposed to be something like 'The Toad Who Would Be Prince' and I missed it! We were stuck in traffic because of the sniper shooting in Ashland, and Inuyasha was over by the time we go home! u__u (that is supposed to be a sad face *points to face, to the left*) Reason 5: THEY TOOK ZOIDS OFF TOONAMI! THEY REPLACED IT WITH ONE OF THOSE DRAGONBALL SHOWS! No offence meant to Dragonball/Dragonball Z lovers, but that show is just overplayed. I can't watch Zoids in the morning, either, because I have to catch my bus at 6:30. I can't believe Toonami took it off in the middle of the series! Now I don't know what happens! I could cry...  
  
On the upside, however, there are some things bringing me a bit of joy. LIKE THEY CAUGHT THE SNIPER!!!! And like you reviewers who did bother to review. Thank you SOOOO much! I love ya! Oh, and congratulations to CoupleKeeper for partly guessing what happened to Jamie's Raynos. An even bigger, super-dooper congratulations to poetry_freak for guessing almost EXACTLY what happened to the Raynos. Well done! Another thing that I'm happy about is that my sister got a new hamster. We named it Jager, because it's a fast lil' bugger. Can you tell we love Zoids ^__^? And we got a new kitten, too. Her name is Roxanne, Roxy for short! Enough of me, on with the fic! I don't have a co-author this time, so I have to do the disclaimer myself.  
  
DISCLAIMER: YES! I DO own Zoids! They're all mine, and I've gotten so rich off them that I have officially retired early, and I write these fan fictions as a hobby. I also own Hamtaro, Digimon Seasons 1-3 (Season 4 sucks, in my opinion), Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Cowboy Bebop, Cardcaptors, Monster Rancher, and Mon Colle Knights.  
  
Puh-lease. If you believed any of that, get your head checked. If I owned Cowboy Bebop, Spike would NOT die. Digimon would not have a sucky Season 4. The truth is, I own nothing! Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, and on with the fic!  
  
Oh ya: thoughts Just so you don't get confused. Not that you would. And also, capitalized words in the middle of a sentence are emphasized words, because I can't get bolds or italics to show up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyone standing outside of Chaos would have heard a few disturbing noises. First, the scream of a little girl. Then, the shouting of an older girl. Next a door slamming. Then laughter from a large group of people, followed by a high-pitched scream, ending in a wail.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
The sight inside Chaos was even stranger. The whole group was standing in the hangar, near the Raynos. Bit and Leena were practically rolling on the floor in laughter. Yolanda and Jeremy were hugging each other for support, laughing. Nicole was leaning against Travin (A/N: Not only 'cause he's the closest person to her...), and was turning as blue as his hair from laughing so hard. Travin was laughing too, his arm around Nicole's shoulder, occasionally patting her back to make sure she was still breathing. Brad was chuckling a bit, 'cause God forbid he ever actually laugh. Doc Toros and Angela looked as if they didn't know whether to laugh or be horrified. Vera looked very serious and angry, and kept throwing disapproving glares at the laughing group. Cheryl crossed the room and put her hand on Jamie's shoulder, trying to keep her face sympathetic, or at least straight, but failing horribly. Jamie stood hunched over, his face one of disbelief. His mouth was wide open, and he was speechless. His gaze traveled over his Raynos.  
  
It was pink, bright pink. Multi-colored flowers, smiley faces, and rainbows were everywhere, along with the occasional polka dot. Veatrise stood nearby, standing straight up and trembling like a leaf in the wind. She was covered in paint, and held a dripping paintbrush. Her expression was unreadable.  
  
Finally, Angela managed to speak.  
  
"That was a naughty thing to do, Veatrise, honey," she said, trying not to giggle.  
  
Veatrise was silent. She nodded slightly. Her eyes were riveted on the Raynos. Suddenly, she spoke.  
  
"But now it's nice an' prettyful, Momma," she said. "Pink is much more prettyful than green."  
  
"Yes, it's very pretty. But I think you should apologize to Wild-Jamie- Eagle-person over there." Angela said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Veatrise said softly.  
  
Jamie said nothing. His eyes were threatening to leap out of their sockets.  
  
Veatrise's eyes began to tear up. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" she shrieked suddenly. She started to run out of the hangar. Angela reached out to grab her, but the little girl easily evaded her hands. "Veatrise jus' tries t' help, but no ones 'ppreciates it!" she was bawling. She disappeared from the room, her screams still audible.  
  
"Poor kid," Leena said, suddenly sympathetic.  
  
Jamie suddenly snapped out of it.  
  
"POOR KID?!" he exploded, Wild Eagle coming out of dormancy. "POOR KID?!" he repeated. "THAT 'POOR KID' JUST RUINED MY RAYNOS!" The Wild Eagle persona passed on through, and Jamie, now back to normal, slid to the ground. "My poor Raynos..." he was moaning. He shuddered slightly. "I'm sorry I blew up like that," he finally muttered. "Guess it was the shock/stress."  
  
"S'ok," Angela said. "I understand completely. Luckily, the paint is still wet, so we can wash it off relatively easy."  
  
"Really?" Jamie said hopefully.  
  
"Oh, yah," Yolanda said, getting her breath back and pulling away from Jeremy. "It'll come off easy. Me an' Jeremy here'll help."  
  
"Are we feeling guilty, perhaps?" Bit questioned her, a glint in his green eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, Yolanda, what were you and Jeremy doing while this happened?" asked Cheryl, gesturing toward the Raynos. "You two were supposed to be watching Veatrise."  
  
Both Jeremy and Yolanda blushed and started to stutter.  
  
"Well, you see...ummm...I..."  
  
"What she's trying to say is...um...well, I..."  
  
"As I thought," Angela announced, holding her head high. "You two were having another make-out session."  
  
Jeremy and Yolanda got even redder.  
  
"Who, UUUUUSSSSSS?! Never! We wouldn't even dream it!" they said quickly, at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Bit, Nicole, and Travin snorted. Yolanda gave them the death-glares.  
  
Vera stepped in. "It doesn't matter what they were doing," she said firmly, "although I do NOT approve. What's done is done. Now, we have to find a way to fix it."  
  
"Right," said Yolanda and Jeremy quickly, nodding their heads.  
  
"So what do you suggest, Vera?" asked Travin.  
  
"I believe," she said slowly, "that Jeremy and Yolanda should wash it their selves."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yolanda and Jeremy screamed at the same time.  
  
Vera nodded her head. "It's obvious. It's your fault that it was painted in the first place, so you should clean it up. Something we call, 'Taking Responsibility For Your Actions'. Or, in this case, your lack of action." There was a hint of a smile on her face, as if she was enjoying the whole affair.  
  
Jeremy's jaw dropped, and Yolanda's eyes began to water. Just before she could start crying, Nicole stepped in.  
  
"Don't worry, you two," she said, placing a hand on Yolanda's shoulder. "I'll help you."  
  
"Me, too," said Travin, crossing over to them and standing behind Nicole. She craned her head backwards to look at him, and he smiled down at her. "It's nice, having someone like you around," he said, smiling and ruffling her hair slightly.  
  
Nicole blushed. "W-w-why is that?" she asked, trying to sound calm, but failing miserably.  
  
"Because you're so short!" he exclaimed. "I can see over you so easily, and make fun of you for not being able to reach the blowtorch!" He pointed to the blowtorch, which was hanging above them, out of reach of Nicole. At least, it usually was.  
  
Nicole's face turned a different shade of red, an angry shade.  
  
"Don't make fun of my height," she said to him.  
  
"What height? You don't have any height to make fun of! Go get some height, and then I'll make fun of it," Travin teased, pinching her side. (A/N: I got the last two lines from an episode of M*A*S*H. Hawkeye was making fun of Radar for his lack of height. I don't remember exactly how the lines go, but that's close enough.)  
  
In a sudden movement, Nicole leaped straight up, three feet, and grabbed the blowtorch off the hook. Landing, she whirled quickly and hit Travin right across the face with it. He fell to the ground with his arms and legs in the air, and twitched.  
  
"DO. NOT. EVER. MAKE. FUN. OF. ME!!!!!!" she shouted slowly, enunciating each word. With that she stomped out of the hangar and into the living room, and who-knows-where after that.  
  
Travin was still twitching. "Was it something I said?" he asked, making no attempt to get up.  
  
"I'd have to say, yes," Brad said. He walked over and held out a hand to Travin. Travin grabbed his hand, and Brad hauled him up.  
  
Travin dusted himself off and touched the red spot on his cheek gingerly, wincing. Cheryl smiled at him.  
  
"Nicole has a huge crush on you, you know," she said.  
  
"Oh, really," he said sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."  
  
"You should stop making her so mad. It's not healthy," Angela said.  
  
"Not healthy for her, or for me?" Travin asked, straightening up.  
  
"Both, probably," Doc said, "though it does seem to be more dangerous for you."  
  
"It's not healthy to have someone with a temper like hers stay mad at you, either," Bit said. "I should know; I have experience." He pointed at Leena.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll apologize to Nicole," he grumbled.  
  
"It's late," announced Angela. "We should get you all to bed. Jeremy, Yolanda, Cheryl, Travin, Nicole, and I will get started on your Raynos, Jamie-Eagle. Vera, you have work to do with the computers in the morning, so go to bed. Jeremy, go get the hose. Yolanda, start wiping off the excess paint with some paper towels. WAIT! DON"T START! I want a picture of this! Cheryl, get my camera!"  
  
Cheryl ran to the desk and grabbed a camera. Racing back, she handed it to Angela, who quickly snapped a photo and handed the camera back to Cheryl, who raced to put it back.  
  
"All right!" Angela shouted. "Now start! Cheryl, get the buckets of paint remover ready! Travin, go apologize to Nicole and drag her butt back in here! When you get her here, you two start moving things that we don't want to get wet out of the way. Jeremy will help you, after he gets the hose in here."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just move the Raynos outside, where you won't have to worry about getting things wet?" asked Leena.  
  
"No way," said Yolanda.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Starting up the Zoid will cause it to warm up," Vera said, "and that will cause the paint to set, which will, in turn, make it much harder to get off."  
  
"Oh," said Leena.  
  
"Come on," said Angela, gesturing to the Blitz Team. "You all can stay here tonight. I'll show you you're rooms."  
  
"Oh, that isn't necessary," Doc said hastily.  
  
"Yes, it is," Angela said. "Go get your sleep things from the Hover Cargo and meet me here. You can use our bathrooms for tonight."  
  
"Wow, thanks," said Leena.  
  
"No problem. Call it payback for putting up with my son for so long."  
  
The Team went into the Hover Cargo and grabbed their pajamas, along with some clothes for the next day. Bit took some pictures of some of the Zoids Teams they had fought against in the past, to show his family. Leena took her shampoo, conditioner, favorite brush, body lotion, and the romance novel that she was currently reading. Brad just made sure his safe was securely locked. Jamie grabbed his cookbook, because you never know. Doc carefully crammed six Zoid models into his bag; a Gojolas (A/N: How do you spell it?), a Command Wolf, a Gunsniper, a Redler (A/N: Spelling?), a Shield Liger, and a Pteras. He was going to bring more, but Leena dragged him out in time.  
  
When they got out, Angela and Vera were waiting for them.  
  
"Got your stuff?" she asked. When they nodded, she turned around. "Good. Follow me." She led them through the living room and the kitchen, and into a long hallway. They took so many turns, twists, and staircases that Leena, Jamie, Brad, and Doc were totally disoriented. Vera left the group after the third staircase and continued down another hall on her own. Finally, Angela stopped.  
  
"Here are your rooms," she announced. "The bathroom is down this hall and the last door on the left." With that, she turned around and left, going to assist with the washing of the Raynos.  
  
"Me and Leena get those two rooms," said Bit, pointing to two side-by-side doors.  
  
"I'll take this one," said Brad, pointing to the one right across the hallway.  
  
"I get the one near the bathroom," Jamie said.  
  
"Then I guess I'll take the one next to Brad," said Doc.  
  
Each team member walked into the room they had claimed. All the rooms were pretty much the same, one bed, a nightstand with a digital alarm clock next to the bed, three chairs, a dresser, a mirror, a closet, and five lamps, to light up what the overhead light didn't reach. Since the rooms were in the interior of the building, there were no windows. In most of the rooms, there were two doors, one leading into the hallway, and the other into the closet.  
  
Leena, however, found that there was a third door in her room. Curious, she opened it and found...Bit's room.  
  
Bit was sitting on his bed, grinning at her. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out," he said. His green eyes twinkled mischievously  
  
"You knew about this door?" asked Leena.  
  
"Of course I knew. These are the only two rooms in Chaos on this level that have adjoining doors. That's why I picked them for you and me."  
  
"You devil," Leena laughed, and turned back into her own room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it and smiled evilly to herself. This could be fun she thought.  
  
Bit, however, was starting to get worried, hoping that she wasn't getting any evil ideas.  
  
The Team prepared for bed. Leena changed into usual purple tank top and shorts. She brushed her hair, and applied her lotion. Knocking on the door, she found Bit also ready for bed. They said looooonnngggg goodnights, and went into their own rooms, and went to sleep and dreamed about each other.  
  
Brad changed into his pajamas, grabbed the wallet out of his pants pocket, kissed it goodnight, and placed it under his pillow. Then he went to sleep and dreamed about money, coffee, and Naomi.  
  
Jamie changed into his p.j.'s, made sure everything was nice and neat in his room, and went to sleep. He dreamed about his Raynos in its original, green color.  
  
Doc was going to change, but decided to set up his Zoid models on the dresser, first. He then played with them for almost an hour. Then he fell asleep, and dreamt about Zoid Battles, Zoid Models, and food.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeremy, Yolanda, Travin, Nicole, Cheryl, and Angela stayed up most of the night, washing off Jamie's Raynos. They were used to staying up all night, however, and this was an easy job, so it didn't bother them.  
  
  
  
(The Next Morning...)  
  
  
  
Leena yawned and stretched her arms above her. She glanced at the alarm clock. It was 7:30 AM.  
  
There was a knock at the door between her room and Bit's.  
  
"Come in," she called groggily. The door opened, and a fully clothed Bit appeared in her room.  
  
"I suppose you thought that drawing on my face in marker was funny," he said to her.  
  
Leena giggled. "I just couldn't resist it! I had to use the door for something! You looked so cute in little red heart freckles."  
  
"Yeah, well, lucky for you it was Magic Marker, otherwise you would be in trouble," Bit grumbled.  
  
Leena giggled again. "Out," she said, "I need to change."  
  
"Ohhh," Bit complained, "can't I stay for that?"  
  
"NO! OUT!" she yelled.  
  
"Tell me when you're done," he said, stepping out of the room and shutting the door.  
  
Shaking her had slightly, Leena changed into her usual yellow shirt and blue skirt. (A/N: That's what she wears, right? It's been so long since I've seen the series.)  
  
"You can come in now, Bit," she called, running her brush through her hair.  
  
"Good morning, gorgeous angel," Bit said, walking up to her. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Good morning, handsome devil," Leena replied, smiling. "I slept very well, mostly because I had sweet dreams about you all night."  
  
"And I dreamed about you," Bit said. Smiling, they embraced and kissed. (A/N: OOOHHH! FLUFF!!)  
  
"We'd better get going," said Bit, breaking off the kiss. "I think the others are up, so we should leave from our own rooms. We wouldn't want them to think that something bad was going on." He winked at her.  
  
"'Kay," said Leena.  
  
Bit left, and closed the door. She heard him open the door in his room that led to the hallway, and she heard greet Jamie and Brad. She waited a couple minutes, and then made her appearance in the hallway.  
  
"Hi, Leena," said Jamie, who was obviously in a much better mood this morning. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I slept fine," said Leena. "And how are you, Brad? You haven't said 'good morning' yet."  
  
"Morning, Leena," Brad said, and that was it from him. Leena sweatdropped. Well, Brad never really was much of a talker, she thought to herself. Besides, he isn't a morning person, and he hasn't had his coffee yet.  
  
"Where's Doc?" asked Bit.  
  
"I dunno. I haven't seen him yet," said Jamie. "I wonder if he's even up."  
  
"Let's check," said Leena. The group walked to Doc Toros' door. "Dad? Are you up yet?" Leena called, knocking on the door. There was no answer. The team walked in and found Doc fully dressed. He was sitting cross- legged on the middle of his bed and was playing with his Zoid Models...again. He was concentrating so hard on his game that he didn't realize that the others were in the room until Leena shoved her face into his line of vision.  
  
"DAD!" she screamed. Doc jumped.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!" he yelled.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Angela, Travin, Yolanda, Jeremy, Cheryl, Nicole, and Vera all raised their eyebrows and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Vera was the first to speak. "How immature," she said.  
  
"I wonder what's going on up there?" Travin asked, partly to himself.  
  
"I don't think I wanna know," said Nicole, sipping her hot cocoa, and tossing her pink paint-covered ponytail over her shoulder.  
  
"Me either," said Yolanda. "It could be anything, with Bit."  
  
Meanwhile, back in Doc's bedroom, Doc was laying flat out on his back, clutching his heart and gasping loudly.  
  
"Leena," he finally managed to work out, "please don't do that. You could give a man a heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry, Dad," Leena said, running a hand through her magenta hair and sweatdropping slightly. "It's just that we're ready for to go downstairs...or wherever the kitchen is...and get some breakfast. You didn't answer when we knocked on the door."  
  
"Yeah, Doc, hurry up," Brad said. He was starting to get impatient. "I need my coffee!"  
  
"Calm down," said Doc, "I just need to get dressed."  
  
"You ARE dressed," said Jamie, pointing.  
  
Doc looked at himself. "Oh, NO, this is what I wore to sleep."  
  
"You don't change for bed?!" asked Bit incredulously.  
  
"Oh, no, I do, but I forgot to last night." Doc explained.  
  
"I see," the Team said at the same time. Which was a lie, but, hey, who cares? They filed out of Doc's room and leaned against the walls of the hallway, waiting for him. Half a minute later, he came out, wearing the same clothes he was wearing before.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to change," said Brad.  
  
"I changed my mind," Doc said simply, shrugging. "I decided that I am just too hungry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"C'mon," Bit said, leading them down the hallway. "The kitchen is this way."  
  
Leena and the rest of the team, excluding Bit, prepared their minds to remember the way to the kitchen. It was...down the hallway, down two flights of stairs, left, and the first door on the right.  
  
"THAT"S IT?!" the Team yelled.  
  
"Huh?" asked Bit.  
  
"I KNOW that there was more to it than THAT!" said Leena.  
  
Bit was clearly confused. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.  
  
"The way to get to our rooms," said Brad. "I definitely don't remember it being that simple last night."  
  
"Oh," said Bit, uncertainly. "OHHH!!" A sudden look of understanding crossed his face. "Momma took us the BACK way last night!" he explained.  
  
The Team sweatdropped. "There's a BACK way?" they asked, at the same time.  
  
"Yep," Bit replied cheerfully. "Momma was just trying to confuse you, and obviously, it worked. And now that we're here, let's go INTO the kitchen, shall we?" He pressed a button on the wall, and the metal door slid open, to reveal Angela, Nicole, Travin, Cheryl, Yolanda, and Jeremy staring at them curiously. Vera was too polite and proper to stare.  
  
"What was all the noise about?" asked Travin.  
  
The Team walked into the kitchen. Brad rushed to the coffee machine and began to drink from it.  
  
"Hey, do you think that you maybe want, oh, you know, a coffee mug to drink that from?" asked Yolanda, crossing the floor, opening a cupboard, and holding out a clean mug.  
  
"No, that's okay," said Brad, finishing the contents of the pitcher-thing that has the coffee in it. (A/N: What's that thing called?)  
  
Cheryl sweatdropped. "You are gonna be jazzed all day, ya know," she said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Jamie, blushing slightly as he made eye contact with her.  
  
Nicole answered. "'Cause that's Ms Angela's special super-strong drink- because-you-were-up-all-night-working-on-Zoids coffee."  
  
"Oh," said Jamie.  
  
He suddenly noticed Veatrise. She had been at the table the whole time, but had been so quiet that nobody had noticed her.  
  
"Umm, hi, Veatrise," he said, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him.  
  
She glanced up from her cereal bowl. "Hello, Friend of Big Brother's," she said. She directed her attention back to her cereal bowl, and ate a huge spoonful of whatever was in there...hey...what IS in there?  
  
"Veatrise, honey, what exactly are you eating?" asked Angela.  
  
"Breakfast," she replied, not bothering to look up.  
  
"And what's IN breakfast?" inquired Travin.  
  
Veatrise considered her bowl before answering. "Froot Loops, Trix, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, salt, pepper, cheese, toothpaste, tomato, and milk."  
  
Jamie, Leena, Brad, and Doc gagged. Everyone else rolled their eyes.  
  
"Is this common?" Jamie managed to gag out.  
  
"Very," said Travin. "In fact, you shoulda seen what she ate for lunch yesterday. It was so disgusting! She had-"  
  
Nicole had clapped her hand over his mouth. "They REALLY do not need to know that!" she hissed at him.  
  
"Okay, okay," he hissed back, wiggling out of her grasp.  
  
Nicole blushed. "Ohhh, sorry about that," she mumbled, staring hard at the table.  
  
"'S'ok...just be more careful 'round my injured face." He pointed to the large bruise swelling up. It was a mixture of blue, purple, red, green, and yellow. (A/N: EWWWW!!! GROSS!! But I had a bruise on my leg that looked like that once.)  
  
Nicole straightened up. "Well, I'm NOT sorry about that one! YOU asked for it!"  
  
"She has a point," said Cheryl. She gestured to Jamie. "C'mere, sit down, and join Travin in the injured face club. In fact, why don't all y'all sit down and have some breakfast."  
  
"We aren't having what Veatrise is having, are we?" Brad asked, gulping, as the team seated themselves around the large table.  
  
"Nah," said Angela, waving her hand dismissively. "We're gonna have leftover pizza."  
  
"Oh, a gourmet," Doc said teasingly.  
  
"Like it or not, that's what we're serving," Angela said sternly. "If you want something else, feel free to use the kitchen to cook it yourself."  
  
"I will," Jamie volunteered. He stood back up and walked over to the stove. "We'll have...pancakes, waffles, french toast, toasted bagels, regular toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and ham."  
  
Cheryl's eyes bugged out. "OOOHHH, a REAL breakfast!" she squealed. "If I help you make it, can everyone else have some? Please please please?!"  
  
"Umm, sure," said Jamie. "If that's okay with the rest of you," he added quickly.  
  
"That's fine," said Angela, looking quite impressed. "We usually don't have formal-ish breakfasts like that."  
  
Jamie found an apron and put it on, and gave one to Cheryl to put on. He turned on the oven. Expertly, he filled a measuring cup with water. Pushing his black hair out of his eyes, he bent down to check the amount. Cheryl hovered nearby. Straightening, he poured the water into a pan. Soon, he was buzzing around the kitchen, seeming to do everything at once, and all the while giving orders to Cheryl. Smells of bacon, syrup, butter, sausage, and pancake batter soon filled the room.  
  
Finally, after only twenty minutes, breakfast was done. The table was almost bending under the weight of the food. Everybody's eyes gleamed, but they waited for Jamie and Cheryl, who were washing their hands and faces. They came and sat down at the table. Everyone watched Jamie, whose eyes were closed. Suddenly, his eyes shot open.  
  
"Dig in!" he said.  
  
With a cheer, everyone...well...dug in. Except Veatrise, who had, of course, already eaten and disappeared. Food was disappearing much faster than it had been made. It was, of course, delicious, and everyone made sure that Jamie knew that.  
  
In only ten minutes, all the plates had been cleared.  
  
"That was great!" Nicole groaned, patting her stomach.  
  
"Yeah," Cheryl agreed. "I should cook more often!"  
  
"If you ever learn to cook as well as Wild-Jamie-Eagle-person over there, be my guest," Angela said, getting up from the table. "I want somebody to clean up the kitchen. After that, feel free to look around Chaos. I, meanwhile, have to take a shower and go to work." She left through the door that led into the hallway. "The rest of you should shower, too," she called over her shoulder.  
  
The Chaos workers looked at themselves. All of them were covered in pink paint. Travin's blue hair had some purple in it, and there was light green all over Nicole's face, along with the pink in her hair. Cheryl's soft brown hair had red in it. Yolanda and Jeremy both had a good amount of orange, too. Vera, because she had gone to sleep last night instead of cleaning the Raynos, was the only normal looking Chaos member that morning.  
  
"I'll help clean up the kitchen," Nicole volunteered.  
  
"I will, too," said Travin. "After all, you two cooked it. It's the least we can do."  
  
Nicole ran to the sink. "I'll wash, you dry and put away," she directed.  
  
Travin followed. "How come I have to do more than you?" he complained.  
  
Nicole spun around, the fire of a challenge sparking out of her dark green eyes. "Fine," she said calmly. "You can wash the dishes."  
  
"Ummmm, that's okay," Travin said, regretting that he had spoken. "I'd really rather not."  
  
"THEN STOP COMPLAINING AND SHUT UP!!" she shrieked at him.  
  
"All right, all right, just please don't hit me again," he begged.  
  
"I won't if you do what you're told," Nicole said dangerously.  
  
She began to wash dishes. She handed the done ones to Travin, who rinsed them off, dried them, and put them in the appropriate cupboards.  
  
Suddenly, Vera spoke up. "Nicole, you CAN"T wash the dishes, because you are supposed to help me re-program the Chaos computer system."  
  
"Oh, that's right." Nicole put down her rag and rinsed off her hands. "Let me go take a quick shower, and then I'll be right with you."  
  
"I'll wash the dishes!" Brad yelped. Jumping up, he leaped around the table and began to wash, at a particularly high rate of speed.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
"See, I told you he was going to be pretty jazzed," Cheryl finally said.  
  
"That must be REALLY strong stuff," said Doc.  
  
"Yeah," said Jamie, Bit, and Leena.  
  
"After all, he drinks coffee all the time at the base, and NEVER gets like this."  
  
"I told you," was all that Cheryl said.  
  
Nicole left. Brad washed the dishes so fast that Travin couldn't keep up with him. Soon there was a huge pile of washed dishes lying in the sink. Travin was drying as fast as he could, but he was just no match for a coffee-hyped Brad. Cheryl and Jamie rushed over to help. Together, they managed to put all the dishes away. Brad was still hyper, though, and started to pace in circles. Suddenly, the door to the hallway opened. Brad rushed through and was last seen in this chapter running through the hallways of Chaos, and entering random rooms. Nicole, who had been pushed aside when Brad ran through, entered the kitchen. She was brushing her wet hair. She pulled it into a high ponytail, then looked around at the people in the kitchen. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"So that coffee finally got to him."  
  
"Yes, it did," said Vera. She turned to Jeremy, Yolanda, Cheryl, Travin, and the rest of the Blitz Team. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Nicole and I have work to do." With that, the two girls left the room.  
  
"What exactly are they going to do?" asked Leena.  
  
"They're upgrading and re-programming the computer systems," Cheryl replied. "You see, Vera isn't very good at fixing external damage on Zoids, but she is a computer genius. She's really good at fixing the Command and Combat Systems on Zoids, when they're damaged. Nicole's pretty good with computer's too, so whenever a Zoid comes in with a damaged system, or the computers around here are broken or need upgrading, we call on those two."  
  
"Cool," said Jamie.  
  
"And it's a good thing we have them," said Travin. "Most of us Chaos employees are better fixing cracks and dents and stuff, so when a bad computer system comes in, we usually end up making it worse."  
  
"That reminds me!" Yolanda exclaimed suddenly. "I have to go to work. See ya!" Yolanda ran into the living room, then the hangar, and soon, they could hear her jeep starting up.  
  
"Don't you think you should catch her before she leaves?" Doc asked Jeremy.  
  
"Oh, no. I work here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea," Bit said suddenly. "How about we take you on a tour of Chaos?"  
  
"That sounds great!" Jamie, Doc, and Leena replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah!" said Cheryl. "Me, Travin, and Jeremy will go get cleaned up and come with you. Why don't you go into the hangar while you wait for?"  
  
"YES! I want to check on my Raynos!"  
  
Walking out into the hangar, the first thing that caught the Blitz Team's attention was the fact that the Raynos was its original green color. Jamie ran up to it and embraced one of its legs, rubbing his cheek on the cool metal.  
  
"Oh, my beautiful Raynos," he was sobbing.  
  
Meanwhile, Bit was asking his mother if it was all right to take a tour of Chaos.  
  
"Fine, fine," she said. "Just don't get into trouble and don't get in anybody's way. You can take Cheryl, Jeremy, and Travin, too. It's goin' to be a slow day, so I can spare them."  
  
"Thanks, Momma!"  
  
Jeremy, Cheryl, and Travin entered the hangar.  
  
"Hey, ready to go?" Travin called.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming," Bit yelled back.  
  
And the Blitz Team-minus Brad- set off the explore Chaos...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At long long last!! Chapter Five is up! I'm sorry it took so long! I had serious writer's block! I tried to make up for it by making this chapter longer. Another reason why I'm bummed out: I think I blab too much in my fics. I'll try to stop. Please Read and Review! And don't expect the next chapter to be out for a while. I'm still going through writer's block. This chapter was written during several different increments of time, and I kept adding things, so if something doesn't make sense, tell me, and I'll fix it!  
  
ShadowSpinner 


	6. A Tour Of Chaos

I'm With You chapter 6: A Tour of Chaos  
  
  
  
By ShadowSpinner  
  
  
  
At long last, another chapter! Sorry it took so long...schoolwork and writer's block is a killer...  
  
I changed a few things that didn't make sense in the last chapter, just in case anyone was confused.  
  
On with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I can't think of anything terribly clever, so...Zoid's isn't mine. Nicole belongs to Sick Little Fiend. Travin belongs to Michiru Wheeler. Bit's family belongs to me, however, and so does Chaos.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, ready to go?" Travin called.  
  
"Yeah, we're coming," Bit yelled back.  
  
And the Blitz Team-minus Brad- set off the explore Chaos...  
  
  
  
"This is the main hangar," Cheryl started, waving her hand around the room they were standing in.  
  
"No, duh," Leena said. "We've been here already."  
  
Cheryl ignored her. "The hangar can fit fifteen Zoids comfortably, and seventeen in a pinch. It has three different machines able to work on Conversion Armor Systems, making us the most highly equipped salvage and repair shop on this side of Zi. We have all the necessary tools of a shop, as well as some newer, hi-tech ones and some that we don't really need."  
  
"Impressive," said Doc.  
  
"Thank you," said Cheryl.  
  
"This way," said Travin, leading them out of the hangar. They went into the living room. "This is the living room," he said. "We have satellite television, over a thousand channels. We have Playstation 2, Nintendo Game Cube, X Box, and all others that you can think of. We also have several games to play, anything you can think of. We also have a lot of board games. We have a bookshelf over there, with a whole bunch of books and magazines. This is, like, the coolest room in the whole place."  
  
"I'll agree with that," said Jamie, looking around.  
  
The group started moving again.  
  
"As you know, this is the kitchen," said Jeremy. "Ms Angela is actually an excellent cook, she just doesn't like doing breakfast. I think it has something to do with being so early in the morning. She loves sweets, so that's where Bit and the rest of kids get it. This kitchen, however, isn't quite big enough to sit all the employees of Chaos in it."  
  
Leena was munching some cookies. "So what if you want to have a fancy, formal dinner for everyone? Where do you eat?"  
  
"This way," said Cheryl, leading them out into the hallway and through a huge pair of double doors. The Blitz Team stopped and gaped at the room.  
  
"It's huge!" Doc gasped.  
  
They were in a long dining room, with a long, narrow table, stretching almost a hundred and fifty feet. The room itself was about two hundred feet. The table was covered with a fancy, intricate tablecloth. The chairs were magnificently carved from some sort of dark wood, and the walls were covered in extravagant paintings.  
  
"Very fancy," Leena commented.  
  
"Yeah," said Bit. "My grandma designed for my mom, before I was born. She said Momma needed to add some class to the place. Momma hates eating in this room, though. She says it's too fancy for her tastes."  
  
"I could believe that," said Jamie. "This must have cost a fortune! How did your grandma pay for this?"  
  
"She was really rich," Cheryl answered. "She died before Bit was born, so we've never met her, but she left all her money to Momma, and that's how we managed to get Chaos started. Without it, I think Chaos would probably have gone outta business a long time ago. So we like to think of grandma as our guardian angel."  
  
"That's sweet," said Leena, smiling softly.  
  
"Let's take them to the other hangar," Travin suggested, ruining the quiet mood.  
  
"There's another hangar?!" Leena, Doc, and Jamie said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah," said Cheryl, closing the double doors. "It's for storing our Zoids and extra parts, not for working on Zoids."  
  
They walked to the end of the hallway and turned left, exploring various rooms on the way. They saw Bit's old room, a storage closet, a few guest rooms, and a huge award room, filled with various plaques and trophies. They turned again and followed another hallway. Suddenly, a door burst open, and a figure collided with Doc, knocking them both off their feet.  
  
"Sorry!" the girl yelped. She quickly stood up and helped Doc up. "Sorry!" she said again. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Doc, "just surprised. Who are you?"  
  
The girl nodded her head respectfully. "My name's Lisa," she said. Lisa looked to be fourteen, and was dressed in the same attire as all the Chaos females they had seen so far. Her hair was dark blond, and her eyes were brown. "I'm so sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I'm late, see," she explained. She glanced at a clock on the wall and paled. "Really late!" she exclaimed. She raced past the team and down the hallway they had just come from. "Sorry!" she yelled again, over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't mind her," said Jeremy. "Lisa is always late. She has a big heart, though, and she tries to be on time."  
  
"Anyway, the other hangar is this way," said Travin, leading through the door that Lisa had appeared through, which led to yet another hallway.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, yet another door burst open, ahead of the group. Veatrise walked out, carrying a huge jar stuffed full of chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Veatrise, where are you going with that?" asked Cheryl. "We just had breakfast not too long ago."  
  
The little girl looked solemnly at the group. "It's for my tea party," she answered.  
  
"You're having a tea party?" Jamie asked.  
  
She nodded, then cocked her head, looking speculatively at Jamie. She then straightened and walked forward, catching Jamie's hand with her own, dragging him with her. "You have to come, too," she said, leading him back the way he had just come.  
  
"Wait," said Jamie, slightly flustered. "I can't; I'm supposed to go with the others-" The little girl ignored him.  
  
"Vea, can we come?" Jeremy asked, jogging to catch up with her. She nodded, but didn't stop. She led the group up a flight of stairs, and to a door.  
  
"This is my room," she announced, opening the door. Going inside, the group saw something that made their jaws drop.  
  
"This is Mrs. Hunter. She'll be having tea with us," said Veatrise, pointing.  
  
Brad was seated at a small table. He was wearing a woman's red sparkly evening gown, which was much too small for him. He had on a sparkly necklace and makeup, which had been sloppily put on. His feet, one of which was tapping nervously, were clad in red high heels. His hair had been brushed and swept up into an elegant bun, and clip-on earrings dangled from his ears.  
  
"Brad?" Leena asked. She was trying to keep from laughing, as was everyone else.  
  
"My name is Bridgette, darling," said Brad in a high voice, presumably supposed to sound like a woman's.  
  
"Please be seated," said Veatrise, pointing. There were no more chairs, but the table was low enough to be reached if one sat on the floor. They sat, still trying hard not to laugh at Brad/Bridgette, who smiled at them. Veatrise passed out plastic teacups and poured very real, very hot tea into them. Bit took a sip and spat it back out.  
  
"Is that salt I taste?" he asked, gagging. Veatrise nodded happily, gulping her tea and pouring herself some more. Everyone else grimaced and put their teacups down.  
  
"The cookies!" Veatrise suddenly exclaimed. She quickly dumped out a bunch of cookies onto a plate, and passed it around. As Brad/Bridgette passed the plate to Cheryl, she noticed that his nails had been painted red. This was too much for her. She leapt up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't stay," she said quickly, her face turning red with the effort of keeping her laughs in. She fled the room, with everyone except Veatrise and Brad/Bridgette following her. Once outside, the entire group burst into laughter.  
  
Finally, they started making their way to the second hangar, laughing the whole way.  
  
"I am so sorry for what she did to Brad!" Cheryl said, gasping for air.  
  
"I can't believe he let her do that," said Doc.  
  
"It's the coffee," said Bit matter-of-factly. Travin. Jeremy, and Cheryl nodded sagely.  
  
"Finally, here we are," said Jeremy. "This is where we store Zoids and some parts. Some belong to employees, others are used to test parts. You know, to make sure we fixed them right."  
  
The room was only half the size of the main hangar. It had two Command Wolves, a Pteras, three Rev Raptors, and two Gustavs. Miscellaneous junk was piled in various places.  
  
"The Pteras is mine," Cheryl said proudly. "I love flying Zoids!"  
  
"Really?" Jamie asked happily. Cheryl nodded. "Me too!"  
  
"Well then, I guess we have something in common," said Cheryl, smiling at him. Jamie blushed and looked at his feet, muttering incoherently. Leena grinned and winked at Bit, who looked confused. Leena sighed.  
  
"One of the Rev Raptor's belongs to Lisa, and one of the Command Wolves belongs to a guy called Owen. Everything else is owned by Ms Angela. Most of the people who work here either walk or drive." Jeremy said.  
  
"That explains why there aren't as many Zoids in here as I expected," Doc said.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm went off, resonating through the base. Everyone jumped and covered their ears.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" Leena screamed, trying to be heard over the siren.  
  
"A SIREN! BUT I DON"T KNOW WHY IT'S GOING OFF!" Travin yelled to her. Just as suddenly as it began, the alarm stopped. Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"Sorry about that," came Nicole's voice from an intercom. "Pushed the wrong button."  
  
Travin sighed. "Shoulda known,"  
  
"Oh, and Travin," came Vera's voice, "please come to the main control room. Now."  
  
"Guess we're going to see the main control room next," Travin shrugged. "I wonder what I did this time..."  
  
He led the group up a spiral staircase at the far end of the storage hangar and through a short hallway. At the end was a huge pair of double doors. They opened automatically as the group approached, and they closed behind them. Inside was a huge room, lined with computer screens, wires, outlets, and various keyboards. Nicole was seated nearby, staring at a screen and typing the keyboard in front of her rapidly. She didn't notice the group come in. Vera was seated across the room, and was waiting for them expectantly. The group carefully picked their way over, trying not to trip on any wires.  
  
"Ah, Travin," she said, "how good of you to come." Nicole jumped slightly, glanced at the group, and resumed her typing.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Travin. "What do you want?"  
  
Vera smiled slightly, ominously. "I believe you were helping us upgrade the computers last time?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Travin slowly.  
  
"Thought so. Here, catch!" Vera kicked something at him. He caught it, looked at it, and dropped it with a shriek.  
  
"EWWWWWW!!!! That's unsanitary, Vera!"  
  
It was a sandwich, rotten and moldy with age.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" Vera screamed, suddenly angry. "NO FOOD IN THE CONTROL ROOM!"  
  
"You don't even know it was mine!" Travin protested, wiping his hands feverishly on his pants.  
  
"Oh, please," said Nicole, turning away from the screen. "Who else but you eats peanut butter and baloney sandwiches with ketchup?" Travin was at a loss for words, trying desperately to think up an argument for that one. Nicole watched him for a while, then said, "I thought so."  
  
"Okay, so maybe I had a sandwich or two up here," he said, "but I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"You had tucked it under the keyboard this whole time, and it's WARM under there. It spoiled and spread over the whole underneath of the keyboard. It will take hours to clean, and the wires will probably be corroded! YOU JUST COST ME AT LEAST FIVE EXTRA HOURS OF WORK!!!!!!!!!!" Vera screamed. Her face was flushed with anger.  
  
"Make Nicole clean it up," said Travin, shrugging. "She's good at that sort of thing."  
  
"Excuse me?" Nicole said, narrowing her eyes. "What exactly is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're a clean freak. I've seen your room; it's totally spotless. I'm just saying that keeping clean is easy for chicks like you, who program computers all day. I mean, it's not like you ever do anything else."  
  
"I see," said Nicole. "Well, could you please fetch me the sponges and bucket? They're through that door. Just go down the stairs and take a left." She pointed to a small door.  
  
"Sure," said Travin. He opened the door, stepped through, and disappeared with a shriek. Everyone rushed to the door, looking down. Nicole pushed her way to the front, grinning and eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Oh yeah, Travin, you'll have to skip the first couple of steps. They're being replaced," she called down, grinning wider.  
  
"I'm all right," Travin managed to call up, trying to pick himself up.  
  
"Right?" asked Nicole. "No, it's a left."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," said Travin sarcastically. "Very funny, Nicole. You're a riot."  
  
Grinning, Nicole turned around, to be faced by the Blitz Team. Jeremy, Cheryl, and Vera, staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
Vera shook her head. "I'll agree that he had it coming to him, but don't you think you were a little harsh?"  
  
Nicole snorted. "No."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Vera shrugged, unconcerned. She sat back down and resumed typing.  
  
"Where should we go next?" asked Cheryl, turning towards the group.  
  
"Actually," said Leena, rubbing her stomach, "I'm getting kinda hungry."  
  
"It is almost noon," said Doc, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Yeah," said Jeremy, "let's go back."  
  
"We'll come too," said Vera.  
  
"Yeah," Nicole agreed, "we could use a break." She walked over to the door. "Hey, Travin, feel free to join us after YOU clean up the sandwich mess." There was a groan from the bottom of the staircase, and Nicole smiled in satisfaction. "Let's go," she said.  
  
The group of eight left the room, down the spiral staircase, through a door, etc,, etc., and entered the kitchen. Angela was already there, making sandwiches. She looked up as they entered and smiled.  
  
"Ah, hello," she said. "I was just making some sandwiches for lunch. Want some?"  
  
"Yeah!" the group chorused. With Angela's help they made up a batch of ham and cheese sandwiches, with potato chips to go on the side and lemonade. They seated themselves at the table, along with Lisa, Curt Haskins, some people they didn't know, and Yolanda.  
  
"Hey, 'sup?" Yolanda greeted them cheerfully. "I'm on break, so I decided to come visit."  
  
The group ate their lunch, chattering happily. Suddenly, the door opened and Brad walked in, looking normal again. He sighed and sat down, putting his head down on the table. He raised it quickly to glare at everyone and growled "Don't you DARE say a word!", then placed it down again. Everyone who had been in the group during the tea party giggled, and everyone else looked bemused.  
  
After lunch, everyone went back out into the main hangar and sat around, since there was nothing else to do, and the electronics in the living room weren't working, thanks to the sandwich incident.  
  
"We really should think about heading back to the base," Doc said.  
  
"Aw man, I don't wanna go yet!" Leena whined. "And neither does Bit!" Bit nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't want to leave, either," said Jamie, glancing in Cheryl's direction and reddening.  
  
"We'll stay one more day, but then we have to leave," said Doc. "If that's all right with you, Angela," he added quickly.  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. "Sure, sure, stay as long as you want. Glad to have you."  
  
"Thanks," Doc said, and Leena beamed at her.  
  
Suddenly, a large red Whaleking landed outside the hangar, and Angela sat up straight and beamed. "Work!" she said happily.  
  
A tall man, in his early forties, stepped out of the Whaleking. He had short brown hair and aquamarine eyes. He smiled when he saw Angela and waved in greeting. "Hello, Ms Angela!" he called.  
  
"Doesn't that guy look familiar?" asked Brad. The rest of the Blitz Team nodded.  
  
"Mr. Champ! How good to see you here!" Angela exclaimed.  
  
"Mr. Champ?!" the Blitz whispered in unison.  
  
"Good to be here," said Mr. Champ. "And I brought my son along for you to meet." He gestured towards the Whaleking, where a very depressed looking Harry Champ was emerging from the mouth. He looked up and went pale. Suddenly he started running.  
  
"LLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There ya'll go, another chapter. I'm really not proud of this one. Sorry it's so short. I worked through writer's block the whole time, trying to force my way out of it. It didn't really work. I'll really try, but don't expect the next chapter out for a while. I think the next one will probably be the last one, too, unless I get more ideas. R&R please!  
  
Oh yeah, join my friend's message board! You can find it at http://dreamofanime.conforums.com/index.cgi so come check it out! It's totally awesome, with places to discuss your favorite animes. There are also a good number of Zoids fans on there, too. Hope to see ya there! My user name is ShadowSpinner, and I'm one of the co-administrators, so feel free to email me to ask about it.  
  
'Till next time! ^_^  
  
-ShadowSpinner 


	7. Enter Harry

I'm With You chap 7: Enter Harry  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I may not own Zoids, but neither do you! :P  
  
"Good to be here," said Mr. Champ. "And I brought my son along for you to meet." He gestured towards the Whaleking, where a very depressed looking Harry Champ was emerging from the mouth. He looked up and went pale. Suddenly he started running.  
  
"LLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Leena paled. "Oh no, not Harry," she moaned.  
  
"You know that guy?" asked Yolanda.  
  
"Yeah," said Leena. "Unfortunately."  
  
"He has a huge crush on Leena, and can't accept the fact that she and Bit are together," Jamie whispered to Yolanda.  
  
By this time, Harry had reached them. He stood with his hands on his knees, panting hard. His father and Angela were staring at him quizzically, as were most of the Chaos employees. Bit put a protective arm around Leena's shoulders and stared at Harry, almost as if challenging him to do something about it. Harry, of course, didn't notice at first.  
  
"Leena darling!" he cried. "How good it is to find you here!"  
  
"Umm, hey, Harry," Leena said weakly, turning red as she felt everyone's eyes on her.  
  
"BIT CLOUD! Get your hands off my Leena!" Harry yelled, finally noticing Bit's presence.  
  
Leena's temper flared, and she stood up, almost knocking Bit over. "I am NOT your Leena, Harry! I'm with Bit, so get over it!"  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!!" Harry wailed. "It can't be true! He's brainwashed you, Leena darling! But don't worry," he said, throwing his arms suddenly around Leena, "I'll find the best doctors to fix you."  
  
A second later, Harry was flying through the air, courtesy of Leena. He landed about twenty feet away, and Leena stomped over to him, eyebrows twitching. "I am not brainwashed!" she yelled. "I am perfectly fine, so leave me ALONE!" There were some giggles all around at the sight of Harry twitching on the ground, along with some "You tell him, girl!"'s.  
  
"Bit Cloud!" Harry yelled. He got up and ran over to Bit, halting in front of him and pointing his finger in his face. "I challenge you to a one-on- one Zoid battle for Leena's heart!"  
  
Before Bit could answer, Mr. Champ stepped in. "Now, now, Harry," he said, "that is NOT how you court a young lady."  
  
"But Dad," Harry whined, "he stole my girl from me!" Mr. Champ glanced over at Bit, who shook his head.  
  
"I was never your girl!" Leena said.  
  
Harry's chin began to quiver. He drooped to his knees and began to bawl. "Leena darling, I love you so much! Why do you reject me so! What does he have that I don't?! I've got money and wit and charm and good looks and money and personality and money and intelligence, and did I mention that I have lots of money?"  
  
During Harry's speech, Angela had begun to frown and dig around in her multiple pockets. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Her trusty wrench. She walked up behind Harry and brought it down swiftly on his head, knocking him out instantly. He never knew what hit him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Mr. Champ," she said, putting her wrench away. "He was starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"Umm, right..." Mr. Champ said. "I'll agree that his behavior was most displeasing, but did you really have to do that?"  
  
Angela shrugged. "I've seen worse," she said, totally ignoring his question. "So," she said, changing the subject, "what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot! I was wondering if you had a long-range gattling pistol. Mary managed to break mine trying to mount it on her Iron Kong."  
  
"Really? The one I sold you last year? The one that you put in your museum? Didn't she know that we reconfigured it so that it couldn't be used as a weapon?"  
  
Mr. Champ sighed. "Well, I told her, but she doesn't listen very well."  
  
"Why don't you just bring it in so we can fix it?"  
  
"She broke it in half, lengthwise."  
  
Angela whistled, obviously impressed. "Wow. I guess that's pretty much unreparable. Don't ever let anyone tell you that girl doesn't have any talents. Well, it just so happens that we have a long-range sniper pistol in the back. Will that do instead?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," Mr. Champ said, smiling.  
  
"Okay then. It'll probably be done in an hour. All we have to do is mess with the wiring and compatibility to Zoids so that it can't be shot, and then it'll be done. You're welcome to hang around until it's done."  
  
"Why thank you, Ms. Angela," said Mr. Champ. "We'd love to."  
  
By this time, Harry was beginning to regain consciousness. He moaned groggily and raised a hand to his head, touching the good-sized lump that was growing. "Owwwww..." he whined. "What happened?"  
  
"You ran into a low tree branch," Angela said.  
  
"Hey! You used that excuse on me, remember?" Jamie said.  
  
"Oh yes..." Angela paused to think. "Well," she said, "the sky was falling, and a chunk of it fell on your head. But it's not falling anymore. The angels caught it and put it back."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. He frowned. "Hey, wait a minute..." before he could finish thinking, Angela had run to the other side of the hangar, a few of her employees following her. They could be seen working on a large gun, presumably the long-range sniper pistol for Mr. Champ. "She was lying, wasn't she?" Harry asked, looking around. There was a mass giggle from the Chaos employees, sighs from the Blitz Team, and a sweatdrop from Mr. Cloud.  
  
Harry staggered to his feet, swayed slightly, but maintained his balance. He looked at Leena and opened his mouth.  
  
"Don't say it!" Bit warned, drawing Leena closer to him. "She's mine and I love her!" With that, he pulled Leena up to him and kissed her, on the lips, nice and long. (A/N: Thanks to Dracoinfinity for reminding me that this was supposed to be a ROMANCE fic, and not whatever else I was making it!) There were hoots and cheers from the Chaos employees, and Harry wailed. Bit broke away from Leena, who was blushing bright red, and smirked at Harry. "Get the picture?" Bit asked smugly.  
  
Harry stopped wailing and stared at them, his chin quivering rapidly. "W-w- what am I s'posed to do without m-m-my L-l-leena?" he asked, trying not to cry.  
  
Leena sighed. "For the last time, Harry, I'm not yours. Why don't you get a life and girlfriend? I'm sure there's someone out there who will love you."  
  
"Hear, hear," said a voice from behind Harry. They all turned to see a girl, about seventeen years old, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, despite the fact that he was a good six inches taller than she was. "There's always someone for someone," she said. "Whether or not you actually find that someone is a completely different story. But you can at least look. Don't mope all your life. It's unappealing."  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry!" Mr. Champ hissed. "Manners!"  
  
"Aww, don't worry 'bout it," the girl said to Mr. Champ, waving her hand dismissively. "My name is Malissa Telger, and I'm training to become a guidance counselor for adults. If you'd like, I'll give you a session here."  
  
"Don't need sessions..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh, but I think you do," Malissa said, leading him away. Harry was too shocked and depressed to resist. She tossed a quick look at Bit and Leena and winked. Bit waved gratefully in return. "Now, we're just going to a private room so we can talk," Malissa said to Harry. "And didn't you mention something earlier about having a lot of money?"  
  
"Yeah..." they heard Harry say, before he and Malissa left the hangar.  
  
There was a five second silence, disrupted by the Chaos employees and Bit breaking into almost uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Leena asked, confusion written on her face. "I think it was nice of her to offer him free counseling sessions." Harry's father nodded in agreement.  
  
"The thing is," Bit managed to gasp out, "Malissa's not really a counselor in training!"  
  
"Really?" Mr. Champ asked.  
  
"Really," said Cheryl. "She's actually an actress who works here part-time to get her exercise in. She hates going to public gyms."  
  
"An actress...?" Mr. Champ echoed.  
  
"Yeah, but I doubt Harry will ever know the difference. She's pretty talented," said Lisa.  
  
"Pretty devious is more like it," said Curt. Vera rolled her eyes at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her. Vera reddened slightly in anger, but said nothing. Curt smirked in satisfaction. Leena raised her eyebrows, and Cheryl leaned in close to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Curt's main goal in life is to annoy Vera," she whispered. "I think it's kinda cute."  
  
"Oh," Leena muttered back, nodding slightly.  
  
"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Bit asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Leena and Cheryl said in unison. Bit narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
Then, "I'm so BORED!" was heard from Yolanda.  
  
"Yeah, we should find something to do," Jamie said.  
  
"Let's go shopping!" Nicole yelled.  
  
"SHOPPING!" all the girls yelled. Across the hangar, Angela looked up and narrowed her eyes. She was unnoticed by the group, though.  
  
"NO!" all the boys chorused. "Shopping is evil!"  
  
The girls proceeded to beat the boys up, and then a vote was taken: go shopping or experience severe pain. Shopping won unanimously.  
  
And so, the whole group left, leaving behind Mr. Champ, Doc Toros, Angela, and few employees.  
  
"I hope we don't get in trouble for this," Vera muttered.  
  
"Oh, come on, live a little," Curt said, flicking her nose.  
  
Vera growled and jumped him, to the surprise of Leena, Jamie, and Brad. To put it in Brad's words, "She just didn't seem the type."  
  
And so, new wardrobes were bought by the girls, with the boys acting as donkeys, carrying everything. There was much teasing and good times had by all. All girls, that is. The boys were kinda...tortured.  
  
They returned to Chaos at almost dusk, where Angela was waiting for them. After a long lecture, in which Angela promised to reduce their paychecks and kill them slowly (neither of which taken seriously), the group was free to return to their homes. It was amazing at how quickly the place emptied out.  
  
"We gotta go, too," Doc said.  
  
"Aww, Daaaaaaaadddddddddd," Leena whined.  
  
"I know, honey, but we have a battle the day after tomorrow so we have to leave now," Doc said.  
  
"Okay," Leena grumbled.  
  
"I, too, must be going," Mr. Champ said. "Thank you so much for the pistol."  
  
"No prob; thanks for the business," Angela said.  
  
"Do you have any idea where my son is?" Mr. Champ asked.  
  
"Probably still with Malissa," Vera answered.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Bit muttered.  
  
Malissa and Harry had just entered the hangar. Harry looked as if he had been crying, and Malissa was patting his shoulder comfortingly. As they drew closer, everyone could hear what they were saying.  
  
"...you really think so?" Harry was saying.  
  
"Oh, I know so," Malissa answered. "You are very close to a breakthrough. Here..." -she dug around in her pocket, produced a pen and scrap of paper, and scribbled on it- "this is my home number. Call me sometime so that we can schedule another session."  
  
"Okay," Harry nodded. He walked past the group and into the Whaleking, purposely not looking at either Bit or Leena. Mr. Champ said a final goodbye and entered the Whaleking, which took off and flew into the horizon.  
  
"We should be going, too," Doc said. Everyone said goodbye and Bit hugged his mother and two of his sisters. Veatrise wasn't present.  
  
As the Blitz Team was walking out of Chaos, they heard a shout. "Hey, wait!" They turned around to see Cheryl running toward them, waving a piece of paper.  
  
"Here!" she exclaimed, shoving the paper into Jamie's hands. "That has my personal phone number and email address. Keep in touch!" She winked at Jamie, who blushed.  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said, folding the paper and stuffing it into his pocket. Cheryl flashed him a grin and ran back into the building.  
  
The Blitz Team entered the Hover Cargo. Doc entered the coordinates into the computer, and they were off.  
  
Bit sat alone in a room, staring out a window at Chaos, which was quickly disappearing. Leena poked her head in and smiled at his peaceful expression. She entered the room silently and sat next to Bit, causing him to jump slightly. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her in for a short, sweet kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared out the window. Chaos was now only a small bump on the horizon.  
  
"You were right," she said softly. Bit glanced at her quizzically. "I do like your family."  
  
AN- Okay, y'all, this is the last chapter. I mean it, no more. Okay, so there IS going to be an epilogue. It'll be up super-short, and will most likely be up next week at the latest. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and if you didn't, I don't blame you. There wasn't much of a plot...and updates took me forever...I'm a bad authoress! Bad ShadowSpinner, Bad! 


	8. Epilogue

I'm With You: Epilogue  
  
By ShadowSpinner  
  
And so, we come to the conclusion off this particular fanfic. However, there are a few loose ends that need to be tied up, so here we go.  
  
The Blitz Team became very close friends with Chaos. They met again many more times in the future. Chaos also became the main supplier of parts for the Blitz, which helped their business greatly.  
  
Jamie did end up calling Cheryl, and they managed to keep up a long distance relationship for several years. They did break up, but remained good friends. Cheryl ended up inheriting Chaos from her mother. She married a man named Kevin at age twenty-six and had one child, a girl named Dianna.  
  
Jamie married Pierce, from the Backdraft. They had one boy, dubbed Wild Eaglet, and two girls.  
  
At the age of sixteen, Curt asked Vera out on a date (she was fourteen). After some thought, she accepted and they dated for several years. Their relationship was surprisingly similar to Bit and Leena's. Go figure. Anyways, they had one major break-up when Vera was seventeen, but they got back together after a year. They married on Curt's twenty-fifth birthday and lived at Chaos, working for Ms. Angela. They had two children: one boy, one girl.  
  
Veatrise was, well...Veatrise. She never did get into a relationship, but she didn't seem to care, either. She lived with her mother until she was thirty-two, when a brain tumor killed her. She was buried in the local cemetery under a cherry tree. Her death caused much depression in the Cloud family as well as in everyone who knew her.  
  
Harry made several more 'appointments' with Malissa and ended up getting a crush on her after about six months. When she confessed that she wasn't really a counselor, he was a bit shocked, but got over it surprisingly quickly. They dated for four years before Harry proposed. They had a huge beautiful wedding, to which the Blitz Team and all the Chaos workers were invited, among other people. Doc Toros and Mr. Champ became good friends, having talked for hours about Zoid models and battles.  
  
Harry and Malissa had three children, a boy and twin girls. After the birth of their first child, the boy, Harry quit Zoid battling and took over his father's business.  
  
Yolanda and Jeremy got married at the age of twenty, which surprised nobody. I mean, come on, they've been dating since they were eleven. The wedding was more like a huge party, but they liked it that way. They had four kids, three boys and a girl.  
  
Nicole and Travin never really dated, so Nicole was very surprised when Travin proposed to her. However, she accepted, and they were married. They had two girls and a boy.  
  
As for Bit and Leena...they got married at age twenty-one and had three children, two boys and a girl. They lived normally ever after, life having its normal ups and downs.  
  
AN: Thanks for sticking with me this far. I told you this was gonna be short! And I can't believe I just killed Veatrise...that was not planned! But I couldn't have a totally happy ending...  
  
Once again, thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. This IS the end, and I don't think there's gonna be a sequel. Please review! 


End file.
